Big Brother: Mushroom Kingdom
by AdmiralBobbery
Summary: When twelve characters from the Mario universe compete in Big Brother, anything can happen. Alliances will be formed, punishments will be endured, competitions will be won, evictions will be served, and someone will walk away with 500,000 coins. It's Big Brother in the Mushroom Kingdom, so expect the unexpected! Hosted by Chen T. !
1. The Summer Begins

A small Toadette with a green speckled cap smiles towards the camera, raising the microphone to her lips and shooting a wink towards the teleprompter. She opens her mouth to speak, and the feed begins to roll.

"Hi I'm Chen T., and it's my pleasure to welcome you to Big Brother: Mushroom Kingdom! The smash hit reality competition series has finally made its way over from Pi'illo Island, and now twelve houseguests from the Mushroom Kingdom will have to live together all summer for a shot at the grand prize of 500,000 coins!"

A crowd below Chen T. erupts with applause, causing the Toadette to blow them kisses.

"As I was saying, twelve houseguests will live together under one roof for the entire summer, so why make you wait? Let's meet the houseguests!"

A man in a pair of worn blue overalls wipes the sweat off his brow, groaning as he tries to twist the pipe connected to the toilet he's working on. Sweat pouring down his face, he mumbles a few curses before his brother walks in, holding a pair of envelopes.

"A-hey bro, we've got a special envelope here, says it's from someone named Chen T.," the brother in green mumbles, waving the letter in his brother's face.

"Mamma Mia Luigi, give me a second," the older brother shouts, using his red cap to wipe down his saturated mustache. His large round nose jiggles as he fastens the cap back on his head, and then after snatching the letter from his brother, tears it open and reads the letter.

"Dear Mario Brothers," The elder brother reads, "It is my great pleasure to announce that our production company was so thrilled with your separate auditions for Big Brother: Mushroom Kingdom that we've decided to include both of you in our summer long competition. Attached you will find two golden keys, allowing you entrance into the Big Brother house. Don't get too excited though, because you only have one hour to pack, better get going! From, Chen T."

"A-Luigi!" Mario shouts, addressing his younger sibling, "Do you-a know what this-a means!"

"We-a gonna win some coins!" Luigi shouts, pumping his fist in the air. Absolutely thrilled, the brothers jump up and down, stomping on the floor so hard that the pipe Mario was working on bursts open and water floods the run. They don't care though, because they're headed for Big Brother!

High above the Mushroom Kingdom, in a celestial observatory among the cosmos, a striking woman with platinum blonde hair is running through her mail. Noticing a particular letter, she makes a small murmur of surprise and then opens the envelope, pouring over the contents. When she's done reading, she drops the stack of letters, startling her steward, Polari.

"What's the matter ma'am?" Polari asks with concern in his voice.

"I've been invited to participate in that show I auditioned for, the one with the big house. The prize is 500,000 coins! Polari, I could win 500,000 coins! Think of what that would do for the observatory!" The woman cries out, positively giddy.

"Calm down ma'am, this letter says you've only got an hour to pack, I'd hurry if I were you," Polari instructs.

"Yes you're right," Rosalina says, "I've got to get ready!" Running off in a flurry, Rosalina gets to preparing for the game.

Taking a break from a photo-shoot, a beautiful girl with auburn hair sits down a bench, collecting her thoughts. Modeling is very taxing work you know.

"Ms. Daisy, a letter," her manager says, handing her a very special envelope. She reads it quickly, not wanting to be bothered with some trite advertisement. But it's not an advertisement, it's an invitation to enter the Big Brother House, and Daisy begins to bark orders frantically.

"I can't finish my photo-shoot, I got invited to be on a reality show! I've got to go pack now!" With no time for explaining, she dashes out of the door, leaving her team baffled.

After failing yet again at selling a batch of bob-ombs, two very different men hang their heads in a very same manner. One is short and obese, with a huge nose and a zig-zag mustache. His purple overalls clash with his yellow undershirt, and he shoves a chubby finger up his nose. The man next to him, dressed in black and purple has a pointy mustache and is very tall and lanky. They slump down on the couch when they get home, and the fat one begins to sort through the mail.

"Hey, it's a letter from that show we auditioned for," the obese one remarks.

"Probably a letter explaining how we were denied," the lanky one sulks.

"No," the other one whispers, "We've been accepted."

"Quit joking Wario," the tall one snaps.

"Waluigi, I'm not joking, come read this!" Wario exclaims, waving the letter all around.

"Well just let me read it!" Waluigi barks, and snatches the letter. After skimming it over, he reads it again, and then again. After a third time he bursts out into a teary laughter, and hugging Wario while jumping around in glee. After a few moments of celebration, they realize they must pack quickly and dart all over the house to pack their belongings.

Sipping a cool fruit smoothie, a certain green dinosaur smiles as he takes a refreshing gulp. After his run, this treat hits the spot. Kicking his feet up, he begins to sort through his mail that Parakarry just delivered, and his eyes pop when he finds a certain envelope.

"Congratulations, you've been selected to participate in Big Brother: Mushroom Kingdom," he says faintly, and then jumps out of his seat, spilling his smoothie everywhere.

"I'm going to Big Brother!" He shouts, zipping off to pack his bags and head for his new home.

Waving goodbye to her brother, who is leaving for college, a small pink Toadette sighs as she closes the door. Her brother Toad, having just being accepted to Shroomington University, has a whole life of opportunities ahead of him, while she stays at home. Sulking, she picks up the mail, but her grimace soon turns to a gleaming white smile. Throwing the letter she just read on the counter, Toadette bounces away to pack her shiny pink suitcase, soon to be departing for the Big Brother house.

Letting out a deep breath after dismissing her yoga class, a young woman with yellow blonde hair ties her locks up in a ponytail and goes to pack her mat. Driving home in her small car, she checks the mail before going inside. She doesn't look through it yet though, but waits until she puts up her exercise gear and is ready for a snack. Her hands begin to tremble as she realizes she's holding a letter from Big Brother, and cheering in excitement after learning she made the show, she bursts out of the kitchen and towards her bedroom to pack.

Having just finished his routine banana count, a hulking simian sits down to relax.

"Hey Donkey Kong," a smaller primate says, "You've got a letter from that show you auditioned for."

"Let me see Diddy," the larger ape says, taking the letter. Skimming the contents, he holds up the golden key, shocking his friend.

"I'm going to Big Brother!" He says, pounding on his chest, while Diddy claps his hands and jumps around in excitement for his best friend. Diddy trails DK to his bedroom, where the muscular monkey is packing his bag.

Closing up the jewelry shop for the day, a pink dinosaur saunters back home. She doesn't live far from her work, so walking is a breeze. Coming home, she checks her mailbox amongst the tiny cubes of many and finds a letter she didn't expect to see. Ripping it open, her eyes pour over the many tiny words and when she's done she nearly faints.

"Good God! I'm going to be a star!" She shouts before running into her apartment to pack her bags.

Pauline rubs her temples as she reviews her latest housing report. She hasn't sold any homes in the Mushroom Kingdom this week, and she sighs as she turns to her mail, not looking forward to more bills she can't afford. She contemplates throwing the mail away, but notices a peculiar letter hanging out of the bunch. Ripping it open, she reads every line and her heart nearly stops.

"This is my chance," she says stunned, and then gets up quickly, nearly falling down, "Big Brother her I come!"

"Now that you've seen all of our houseguests open their letters, it's time to meet them all!" Chen T. exclaims, smiling brightly as the twelve houseguests make their way onto the stage. The six males stand on one side while the six females stand on the other.

"Our houseguests have been instructed not to talk, but let's talk about them for a bit," Chen T. says with a wink, scanning the crowd for more raucous cries of admiration. Smiling back at the teleprompter, Chen T. begins again,

"The houseguests will enter the house in two groups. Each group will be made up of six houseguests, so listen closely as I read off your names. Group one consists of Mario, Wario, Yoshi, Pauline, Peach, and Toadette."

The six houseguests smile nervously as they make their way towards the big door, and once the gentleman named Mario heaves it open and holds it for everyone else, they disappear inside and their cries of surprise and wonder can be heard from the studio.

"Mamma Mia! I'm-a actually here!" Mario shouts, pumped for the show. Everyone cheers and begins to scour the house for their bedrooms, making sure to pick a good one.

"This is where I'm sleeping," Yoshi announces grandly, plopping his duffel bag down on a bed in a room where two other beds are present. The room is designed like a tropical beach, with waves for wallpaper and some flooring that resembles sand. The room is very warm and bright, and Mario decides to set his bag in the same room.

"Luigi can sleep in the other bed," Mario says, instantly regretting his words. He and Yoshi share a weird look and Yoshi departs the room in an awkward fashion, automatically suspicious.

_Yoshi:__ I found it odd how this Mario guy knows the name of someone in the other group. Certainly he wouldn't know someone else. That would be unfair!_

The second group is soon inside, and Luigi quickly finds the bed next to Mario's. The other six to enter are Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Rosalina, Daisy, and Birdo.

"Yahoo! We're here!" Daisy shouts, a twang to her voice. She picks a room that is themed like outer space, placing her bag on a bed adjacent to Peach's and close to Toadette's. Everyone settles down and picks a bed; there are only three normal bedrooms though. Two of the bedrooms have three beds, while one has two. There are two rooms that are currently locked, and cannot be accessed until later stages of the game.

"So," Donkey Kong says loudly, "I think we should all get to know one another a little better." Everyone agrees and they sit down in the main room where ceremonies will take place. There are two long and wide couches, and two chairs in between those couches. Having arranged the meeting, Donkey Kong speaks first.

"Well," he says with a clap of his hands, "My name is Donkey Kong, and I'm a personal trainer. I'm 34 years old and I come from the Kong Jungle, but I moved to the Mushroom Kingdom to take a job as a personal trainer for the actress Ritz T."

_Donkey Kong:__ I decided to tell everyone the truth about my occupation, because I didn't want them to not trust me down the road._

Daisy goes next, "My name is Daisy Sarasa, and I'm from Sarasaland and I'm 26. I work as a model, but I'm not ditzy at all. I'm more a boy's girl, and I like hunting and fishing and getting my hands dirty. I'm definitely not afraid to get work done and am really excited to be here."

Going around the circle, everyone learns who everyone is, their name, occupation, and age. Before the festivities begin, let's take a look at all twelve of our players.

**Donkey Kong- 34- Personal Trainer**

**Daisy Sarasa- 26- Model**

**Peach Palgrini- 28- Nutritionist**

**Mario Mario- 33- Plumber**

**Luigi Mario- 32- Plumber**

**Rosalina Skye- 38- Astronomer/ Engineer**

**Birdo Bellini- 27- Store Clerk**

**Yoshi Zippings- 25- Student**

**Pauline McAdams- 35- Real Estate Agent**

**Wario Garlibom- 40- Salesman**

**Waluigi Parmigia- 39- Salesman**

**Toadette Shrooman- 21- Student**

The twelve houseguests were all socializing out by the pool, sipping champagne and talking to one another about their lives and how amazing this experience would be. None of them were thinking about how they would have to week by week send one another packing, until one of them remained. All of them were surprised though when the loudspeaker throughout the house blared, "Houseguests, please meet in the sitting room." Anxious and excited about their first bit of information, the houseguests all scrambled to the sitting room, wondering what Chen T. was about to share with them.

Once they were all sitting, Chen T.'s face appeared on the television screen, standing in the same room where they had all been about an hour ago.

"Houseguests, I'm sure you've all had time to meet one another and get settled in, because now it's time for things to get real. While all of you were enjoying the indoor pool, our team has renovated the backyard for your first Head of Household competition. I hope all of you are ready, because things are about to get hot!" With that, Chen T. disappeared from the screen and the houseguests all looked at each other before putting on their game faces. The first Head of Household competition was about to begin.

Entering the backyard, Peach clamped a hand over her mouth. The entire place was nearly dark, except for a small area lighted by a few torches in the middle. However, that wasn't what shocked her, nor the rest of the players. For standing in the middle of the torches was a line of tiny embers, each one flaring with blazing temperatures. The houseguests assembled near the embers, nervous about what was in store for them.

"Houseguests!" Chen T.'s voice boomed over the loudspeakers, "Welcome to your first Head of Household competition! The row of embers you see in front of you will begin to spin, while you stand in between them. They will function like a jump rope, which you must jump over if you want to win. If you are hit by an ember, then you are out of the game. The last person standing will be crowned as the summer's first Head of Household. Is everyone ready to play Hot Rope Jump?"

An excited cacophony of whoops and cheers from the houseguests let Chen T. know that the game could begin. And with the shrill sound of a whistle emanating from the loudspeakers, the embers began to rotate and everyone prepared for the first jump.

Swinging over the heads, the embers came down with a sudden increase in speed and everyone braced themselves. Just before the embers made contact, everyone jumped into the air, successfully passing the first rotation. Everyone cheered, but the game was far from over. Coming down again, the hot rope seemed to pick up speed and before she could make a move to jump, Toadette collided with the embers and hit the ground.

"Oh!" Toadette cried, and the loudspeaker cried with Chen T.'s voice, "Sorry Toadette, but you have been eliminated."

Sulking, the pink girl walked away from the rope, while the other houseguests continued to jump for their first shot at control. On the third swing, everyone made it over again, dodging the scalding flames of the ember rope. But on the fourth jump, the rope took two victims with it, each one crying out in disappointment as they fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Yoshi and Pauline, but you have been eliminated," Chen T. called out, declaring the end of those two players shot at HOH.

_Pauline:__ I don't want anyone to think I'm a threat on Day One, so I knocked myself out to keep a target off of myself and make sure I wouldn't be a threat to anyone._

With three houseguests out of the competition, the other nine were startled when the rope began to pick up speed, coming down with more ferocity than it had before. The hot flames licked Mario's boots as he jumped over, and he barely managed to keep his footing and dodge the fiery rope.

_Mario:__ It was all about precision, you-a had to wait until the a-perfect moment._

On the sixth and seventh rotations, everyone managed to keep going, but on the eighth rotation, it came down a few seconds later, and the change in timing caused Birdo to overthink her jump and fall victim to the burning jump rope.

"Dang!" Birdo cried out in frustration as Chen T. announced her fate.

But Birdo wasn't even to her place amongst the other houseguests out before the rope claimed Rosalina as a victim, sending another houseguest to the sidelines.

"I'm sorry Rosalina, but you have been eliminated," Chen T. said grandly, as Rosalina walked to the sidelines next to Toadette, Yoshi, Pauline, and Birdo. With five out, seven were still jumping, and each one was determined.

"Waluigi making big jumps," commentated Chen T., "Wario looks ready to give up."

Her statement ignited fire in the plump man, so when the rope came around it wasn't he who toppled to the ground, but Daisy instead.

"Owowowow!" Daisy screamed, knocking Donkey Kong off kilter and causing him to stumble as well.

"Why did you do that?" The hulking ape cried as he and the model walked to the sidelines, angry that his chance at HOH had been shot.

_Daisy: __When I hit the rope, I wanted to do something to mess up some of the other players. So I thought maybe being really loud would knock someone off who was really concentrated, looks like I was right._

"Five left," Chen T. announced, "Will it be Peach, Mario, Luigi, Wario, or Waluigi who claims the title of the summer's first Head of Household?"

The rope had come around about thirty times now, and no one seemed ready to quit. That's when the rope doubled in speed, and took a shocked Mario and Wario with it.

"Come on!" Wario barked, "That came out of nowhere!"

"Expect the unexpected," Mario said glumly, upset he had lost the first competition.

_Wario:__ I really wanted to win, so people wouldn't doubt me because of my size. I knew this game would have a lot of physical competitions in it, but I'm still strong enough to compete!_

Soon after, Peach joined the people on the sidelines, having tripped over her ankles as she prepared for a big jump. With just Luigi and Waluigi left jumping, everyone wondered who would take the prize. Their thoughts were answered when the rope switched directions, knocking Luigi right out of the game.

"Me? I won! I did it! Aha!" Waluigi cheered, pumping his fist up and down. The rope came to a halt in its starting position and everyone swarmed him. Clapping him on the back, Wario was very proud that Waluigi had won, and taking the golden key necklace off the hook that extended from one of the torches, Waluigi crowned himself as the first Head of Household.

"Congratulations Waluigi, you are this summer's first Head of Household!" Chen T. boomed, and everyone cheered once again, excited and nervous at the same time for what Waluigi winning meant for each and every one of them. Hanging the golden key over his neck, Waluigi smiled triumphantly as he reentered the house, a host of houseguests left in states of shock and awe behind him.

Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, Peach cracked her neck before sitting down in the living room, the sensational green and white of the room acting as a calming agent to her strung nerves. She had been so close to winning that competition, disappointment wracked her thoughts. She would have to do a better job from now on.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Daisy asked, coming into the room.

"It's my house as much as it is yours," Peach replied with a warm smile, inviting Daisy to sit next to her.

"That was crazy," Daisy whispered, obviously not wanting everyone to hear their conversation.

"What do you mean?" Peach asked, a bit confused.

"Just how that Waluigi dude won and everything, don't you think someone a bit younger should've taken that competition. I guess his long legs worked in his favor on that competition," Daisy continued, hitting the focus of Peach's current gloom. Not wanting to focus on what she had lost, Peach decided to steer the conversation towards what she could gain.

"You seem pretty cool," Peach said with a smile, "You're just like someone I can relate to you, you know? I think we both live similar lifestyles, having to keep our bodies in check and everything, so what do you say to teaming up? Just until we get our heads straight in this competition, or we could take it all the way."

_Daisy:__ I was beyond excited when Peach asked me to team up with her. I mean its Day One; everyone is scrambling for an ally. Although I'm still pretty concerned that the show let two sets of people on who know each other, those older men and then those plumber brothers or whatever they do. I just don't think it's fair._

"Sure thing," Daisy confirmed with a smile, solidifying their agreement. "Though, for the time being, we may need more allies to help us get through the first few weeks. Those can be the hardest; because there are so many people you don't know who to trust."

_Peach:__ Daisy is suggesting we find more allies, but I have no clue who to pick. We probably need some guys though, because we need protection and strength for some of the competitions._

"What about a few boys?" Peach asked, "It couldn't hurt to pad our alliance with some muscle."

"That's a good idea," Daisy commented, "But the question is who do we ask?"

At that moment, the Mario brothers were walking through the room, both disappointed that they had let the competition slip through their fingers.

"You don't think them do you?" Daisy groaned when she noticed Peach eyeing the siblings, "Why not someone tough like Donkey or fast like Yoshi, these plumbers don't pack a punch."

"They're deceptive Daisy," Peach pointed out, "Both Mario and Luigi made it farther then DK and Yoshi did, so I think they've got bigger potential than they're showing."

_Peach:__ Mario or Luigi could've won that HOH, they let Waluigi have it. They probably don't want to reveal their full power yet, so if we team up with them we could be set in this game._

"I'm going to go talk to Mario," Peach said as she got up from the couch, bidding goodbye to Daisy and crossing over into the kitchen where Mario was peeling an orange, biting into the velvety part he had revealed.

"Sorry," Peach said awkwardly, "Is this a bad time?" She grimaced as she saw the orange juice drip down the side of his stubbly face.

"A-no," Mario managed to stammer, a bit shocked by Peach's stunning features. "Is there a-something you needed?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to team up, because I just need a man to protect me in this game, and you seem pretty strong," Peach said with a wink, trying to swoon Mario into her game.

_Mario:__ Mamma Mia Peach is a pretty girl, and it's amazing she wants to work with me! I've got to talk to Luigi about this though, because he's my first ally, and we're-a going to the end together!_

"A-well, a-let me a-talk to my a-brother," Mario stammered, briskly leaving the room and heading for where Luigi was unpacking his green duffel bag. The galactic trimming of the outer space themed room gave it a luminous glow when the lights were turned off, as discovered by Wario earlier. Currently, the lights were off to give the room this effect, and Luigi nearly bolted when Mario tapped him on the shoulder.

"Aieee!" Luigi screeched, spooked by Mario's sudden appearance.

"A-keep it down will you," Mario instructed, "I've a-got something important to say."

"Ok," Luigi said, his breath a bit shallow.

"Peach told me she wants to work with us, but from what I saw, she's working with Daisy too. Do you think we should go ahead and forge an alliance this early in the game? That way could be protected if either of them gained power," Mario said.

_Luigi:__ Mario comes to me with a-this deal, and I want to say yes, because I-a almost won the Head of a-Household competition, so I might be a threat._

"Sure bro," Luigi agreed, "Let's-a-go talk to the ladies."

Departing the bedroom and going back out into the spa-styled living room, Mario and Luigi accosted the pair of girls, beginning to discuss the alliance and how things would work.

"If any of us win power in any way, we must conference with the team before making any rash decisions," Daisy instructed, "And we have to do everything to save one another if any of us go up for eviction."

Everyone nodded, signaling the beginning of their alliance.

"We need a name, something this official needs a name," Luigi said, his Italian accent fleeing in his rapid excitement.

"A-how about the Dream Team?" Mario suggested, and Peach instantly liked it.

"Then it's settled," Daisy said, "We're the Dream Team."

_Peach:__ Woohoo! The Dream Team is official! I'm so excited to start winning these competitions and sending the others packing, we've just got to worry about what Waluigi will do this week…_

_Mario:__ I think it's a good thing that Luigi and a-I formed this alliance with-a Peach and a-Daisy. I just a-hope it can take us a-far in the game._

"Who wants to see my HOH room!" Waluigi bellowed throughout the house, everyone running upstairs, eager to see what the special room would look like. Once everyone was gathered, Waluigi opened the door and everyone gawked at the lavish design.

A huge circle bed took up a fair share of the room, with fish tanks in the corners, part of large red and white columns. Exotic species swam throughout the tank, flashing their colors everywhere. A big buffet table had special goods and items for Waluigi on it, and pictures of him and his friends and family were spaced throughout the room. Chairs of many shapes and sizes made up the abstract look of the room, and the warped wallpaper made the whole thing come together. The main theme was red and white, and the houseguests soon sat in the chairs or on the bed while Waluigi rooted through the things sent to him.

"Hey, a letter from my boss," Waluigi said, tearing open the personal note.

"_Dear Waluigi,"_ The lanky man read aloud, "_Things are so much smoother without you and Wario here! Wahahaha! Just kidding! Or maybe not! Anyway, congratulations on winning whatever it is that you won; maybe you'll come back to work sooner! Wahahaha! But seriously. We all miss you here back at Omb Corp. things aren't the same without you and Wario around. Bring home those 500,000 coins, or your fired! Wahahaha! – Goldbob_

"Goldbob sure is a nice guy," Birdo remarked, feeling a bit sorry for Waluigi for having such a booming boss.

"He's cool in person," Waluigi mumbled as he put down the letter. After that, everyone sort of milled about for a while, but one individual hung back.

"So what are you thinking," Wario asked in a whisper once everyone cleared the room.

"For nominations? Man I think I'm going to put up those brothers, if we can become the only duo in the game, then we have a better shot at winning," Waluigi pointed out.

"That's true," Wario thought aloud, "Luigi did come in second place and Mario wasn't half bad either."

As if their thoughts were being broadcasted, a knock at the door was soon heard and once Waluigi gave the person the signal to come in, Mario waltzed into the room.

"A-hey listen, I was-a just wondering if you-a had determined anything. If you want-a make-a deal then that can be-a-rranged," Mario suggested nervously.

"Listen man," Waluigi said with a grin, "I have no intentions of putting you up. I think a girl needs to go week one, because then us guys can dominate." The dastardly man was lying of course, and the gullible plumber soon left the HOH room with not a worry in the world.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face," Wario laughed, almost too loudly.

"We're not there yet though," Waluigi said, "We've still got the Have-Not competition, so I'll go check out the Diary Room and grab the instructions, it's about to start anyway." Wario nodded as his cohort left the room, and the gluttonous man smiled mischievously, because everything was going as planned.

**Sorry that the first half of this was so bad, but I decided to switch to past tense because it sounds better instead of present tense writing. I was going to fix it but I just have so much going on. So, please read and review, that would be amazing, my Mario fictions never really work, and that would be awesome if this one could. I think it's original, and I'm planning on updating my Whodunnit one sometime, so hopefully I can get back into the swing of this.**

**-AdmiralBobbery**


	2. To Have or Not To Have

Episode 2

Bursting out of the diary room, Waluigi cried, "It's time for the Have-Not competition!" Everyone cheered as they assembled in the parlor, waiting to hear the details from Waluigi. Once everyone was sitting down on either the couches or the two nomination chairs, which had yet to be officially filled, Waluigi began his spiel.

"I hope you're hungry, because it's time for our first Have-Not competition. Grab a colored mushroom token on the table and team up with the other houseguests that share your same color. Once your team is assembled, meet in the backyard for the competition!"

Everyone reached forward for a token, grabbing blue, red, or green. Mario's gloved hand snatched up a red token, so Luigi tried to aim for one, but was too slow to DK's large reach, and the ape grabbed the second red token. Peach managed to grab the other one though, and the odd team out with only three members was solidified as Mario, DK, and Peach.

Luigi was not happy that he was separated from Mario, but he grabbed a green token, as did Daisy, and the duo was soon joined by Birdo and Toadette.

_Luigi:__ I was thrilled that Daisy and I were on the same team, she's just so…dreamy…_

_Daisy:__ Having Luigi on my team was nice, but being stuck with Birdo and Toadette did not look good for my chances of being a have this week. Not to be rude, but Birdo and Toadette didn't do so well during the HOH comp._

The blue team consisted of everyone else, that being Wario, Yoshi, Pauline, and Rosalina. Once the teams had been assembled, everyone bustled into the backyard, where they noticed it had drastically changed since the last time they had been there.

The floor was made out fake bricks, looking like a nice courtyard. Warp pipes were all over the place, rising up in three levels of tiers. The first tier had about fifty warp pipes all over the place, and the second tier had about thirty while the third had only ten. There was a fourth tier way up high that no one had noticed at first, and all the way up top, even though they couldn't see it, were only three pipes. Everyone looked a bit bewildered as to how this challenge would work, so they waited for Waluigi to explain.

"Since I am HOH, I am a have for the week, so I will not be competing in this competition. The game works like this. In front of you are four levels of warp pipe floors, which can only be accessed by finding the right pipe for your group. Once you hop in a pipe, you'll come out the other side, but that doesn't mean you'll advance to the next tier. Only one pipe per team will carry you to the next tier, and it's your job to make sure that your team reaches the fourth level before the other teams do. Only one pipe will work for one team, so don't try and hop in other team's pipes. The first two teams to reach the top will be haves for the week, while the team that comes in last will unfortunately be the have-nots. Are you ready to play Warp Pipe Dreams?"

Everyone cheered enthusiastically when Waluigi was done, and as soon as the foghorn blared, they all dashed forward.

"Spread out!" DK called to Peach and Mario, "If we cover more ground we can find our pipe faster!"

_DK:__ The first level was obviously the hardest, because there were the most pipes. I thought that if we covered more ground, our chances of finding our pipe the fastest would be better._

Everyone started hopping in pipes like mad, grumbling and shouting when they popped out the other side and were still on the same level. Luigi almost bumped into Toadette, and Pauline cursed as she tripped over Daisy's feet.

"Woah!" Daisy shouted obnoxiously as she ran past Pauline.

_Pauline:__ Daisy is so obnoxious! She's always shouting! If she doesn't quiet down I will surely evict her when I'm HOH…just kidding…maybe…_

Jumping into a pipe, Rosalina braced herself to come out the other side, and when she did, she noticed she happened to be on the second level.

"Blue Team! I found our pipe!" Rosalina shouted from above, and her team mates whirled around to see her on the second level.

"Which one is it?" Yoshi shouted frantically, wondering how Rosalina had gotten up there.

"Oh gosh!" She shouted back, "I think it's the one in the first row, three from the left. Or is it three from the right?"

_Wario:__ This girl jumps in the right pipe, and then she can't even remember which one she jumped in? Is she trying to mess us up?_

Hopping like mad, the blue team eventually found their way into the pipe Rosalina was trying to describe, but the red team was hot on their tail. Jumping up to the second tier at the same time as Wario, DK had found his team's entryway.

"It's the fifth one from the left on the third row!" DK shouted at Mario and Peach, who soon joined him on the second tier just as Yoshi, the last member of the blue team to make it through, reached the second level.

The green team still floundered on the first level, but Daisy soon found the right pipe, motioning Birdo, Toadette, and Luigi to the goal. In a matter of seconds, all of the teams were on the second tier, jumping in and out of the three rows like mad.

With a stroke of luck, Peach jumped into the warp pipe to the third level on the first try.

_Peach:__ Oh my gosh, I just jumped in one and then I was at the next level!_

With the read team on the third level, their chances of being haves looked comparatively better. Completely enraged, Wario began to jump into every pipe in a row, and his method soon paid off. Jumping in the right pipe, he landed a victory, and the members of the blue team rushed towards where he had disappeared. The green team was still behind by a bit, like they had been the whole competition.

_Birdo:__ Oh my goodness, I did not want to be a have not! That would be awful! But we were so bad at finding those pipes and the other teams were so fast, Lord it was crazy._

With only ten pipes to choose from, it didn't take the red team long to find their way to the top, completing the challenge after DK found the correct pipe yet again.

"Congratulations Red Team!" Waluigi bellowed from down below. "Please use the stairs to come back down, Mario, DK, and Peach will be haves for the week!"

The trio cheered, ecstatic that they would be able to eat whatever they wanted, take hot showers, and sleep in comfortable beds. But their celebration was soon joined by the blue team, because finding the right pipe on the third level didn't take long. Their success meant one thing though, the green team were the have-nots.

_Toadette:__ It was so shameful to be one of the first have-nots. I'm fine with the punishment but I didn't want to be first…_

"Congratulations Blue Team! Wario, Rosalina, Pauline, and Yoshi, you are haves as well for the week. Sorry Green Team, but this means that you will be this week's have-nots," Waluigi said, a fake hint of sadness in his tone. Waluigi didn't really care who was a have or a have-not as long as it wasn't him.

Grumbling, Luigi wiped some sweat off his forehead and Daisy shook her head with her hands on her hips as she reentered the house. Birdo and Toadette looked equally as disappointed, and all four entered the house with low expectations. They braced themselves for what they would find when they entered the have not room.

Sure enough, it was not pretty. Upon unlocking the room, Birdo was the first to gasp. Inside the room were four humongous mushrooms. They were fake replicas, but they were small with curved tops and were low to the ground. The structures looked very uncomfortable, and it was obvious they were beds. But there was something else, an obnoxious jingle could be heard, one that only appeared when someone consumed a power star, and the noise never turned off.

"How are we going to be able to sleep with that annoying sound?" Daisy wondered aloud, visibly upset about being a have-not.

"How are we going to sleep on these mushrooms for that matter," Luigi pouted.

_Luigi:__ Mamma Mia! The Have Not was awful! Those mushrooms were so uncomfortable...oy vey_

With the have-not competition over, the rest of the houseguests filtered back into the house, nervous now that Waluigi's nominations were soon to be cast. The head of household and his companion sauntered back up the HoH room, obviously gloating all of the power they held.

_Waluigi:__ Being Head of Household is fabulous! I can't wait to figure out which one of these sorry suckers I'll be kicking out the door this week!_

Plopping down on the sofa in the room, Wario grumbled, "Let's see how long it takes for that sorry bunch downstairs to come up here to beg for safety. I don't know if anyone's got an alliance yet, so it'll be interesting to see how things unfold."

Waluigi traced his mustache with his fingers, "Well, I think I'm going to put up someone athletic this week, don't want physical prowess to get in the way of our plots."

_Waluigi:__ My mind was set on a physical threat, and the burly ape downstairs looked to be the most macho of everyone around._

"Well, if you're asking me, and I hope you are," Wario said, "That Yoshi kid looks a little too spry. He's all about winning, you can tell by that grin he always wears. I think he's holding back now, and it would shock people to get rid of someone so friendly like him."

Before Waluigi could consider the statement, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," the lanky man grumbled.

The dinosaur in question trotted into the room, looking back and forth between the two men.

"I just wanted to know what you were thinking," Yoshi admitted, "Because there's a lot of talk that you two might put up the Mario brothers, just because they know each other."

"Humph," Wario said, "That's something to consider."

"You aren't thinking of putting me up right?" Yoshi nervously asked Waluigi, who shook his head.

"No, don't worry yourself. The Mario brothers are definitely going up this week, let's split that little duo before it gets out of hand," Waluigi confirmed, Yoshi sighed a breath of relief as the words left the other man's mouth.

"Now you two scram," Waluigi barked at Wario and Yoshi, "Because I've got some nominations to make."

"So soon?" Yoshi cried out, "Don't you want to think about it?"

"What's there to think about?" Waluigi asked, with a bit of annoyance in his tone, "I know who I'm putting up."

_Yoshi:__ It worried me that Waluigi was so prepared to make his nominations, because with no time for deliberation, anyone could be going up. It's a good thing I got to talk to him, but what does that mean for the other houseguests?_

Yoshi and Wario cleared the room, and the green dinosaur dropped the bomb that Waluigi was getting to work on making nominations.

"Why already?" Pauline murmured to Rosalina, "You'd think he'd at least conference with some of us."

Rosalina eyed the pair of brothers in the corner, whose fate she predicted to be sealed.

Upstairs, Waluigi laughed to himself. Of course he wasn't making the nominations yet, he just wanted some time to think to himself. Wario was pushing so much down his ears, that Waluigi considered putting up his ally for a brief moment out of irritation, but knew that would be suicide. Laying stretched out on his lengthy bed, the Head of Household thought to himself about what the best result could be for him.

_Waluigi:__ By nominating Mario and Luigi for eviction, I could ensure that one of those brothers packs his bags. But what about backdooring a physical threat, like Yoshi or DK. I don't know if I should make the decision Wario wants me to make, or my own decision._

After the houseguests downstairs realized Waluigi wasn't coming down anytime soon, they split off into different rooms and started leisurely hanging out. DK and Yoshi went out back to play some pool, while Peach and Daisy chatted with the Mario brothers in their bedroom. Pauline and Rosalina sat in the kitchen sipping cocktails while Wario took a sonorous nap in his bed. Toadette and Birdo were sitting in the have-not room, talking about life back home.

"I run a jewelry shop," Birdo said, showing off the gaudy diamond ring on her finger, "It's nice having my own business, but I just wish I could meet someone you know?"

Toadette laughed a little, "I know what you mean, I wish I could find a cute toad boy or something, but I haven't had any luck yet."

"Really?" Birdo sounded surprised, "Someone as cute as you should've picked up a few boys by now don't you think?"

Toadette blushed, "Oh stop, it's not like there's anything special about me, I'm just a normal girl."

"Honey, no one is normal," Birdo professed, "Especially if you're on a show like this. This doesn't happen to normal people baby."

The pink girl blushed, and by the look of admiration in her eyes, it was obvious she looked forward to forging a stronger friendship with Birdo.

In the kitchen, Rosalina and Pauline sipped on a few cocktails, making small talk and discussing who they thought Waluigi would be nominating for eviction.

"I think it's rather obvious," Rosalina said as she took a sip of her tasty tonic, "He's going to want to split up the brothers, they're as much of a physical threat as anything, so getting them out early will be good for everyone."

"But there's also the little clique the four of them have formed to consider," Pauline added with a nod of her head towards the bedrooms. She was talking about Peach, Daisy, Luigi, and Mario, due to the fact that the foursome had been spending so much time together.

"Oh, it's rather cute don't you think," Rosalina murmured with a laugh, "I bet they're probably coupling up. A bit of romance for the viewers back home."

Pauline let out a giggle, and the two women smiled at one another. Both of their minds were locked on the game, and they both realized they'd need an ally.

"You seem like a reasonable woman," Pauline said, sucking on an orange slice.

"Astute observation," Rosalina laughed out.

"Why don't you and I flip this game upside down? Float around for a few weeks and then strike like snakes?" Pauline said, her voice adapting a serious tone to it.

"You're serious aren't you?" Rosalina's question needed no answer.

Pauline eyed her for a moment, sipping her tonic and then curling the edges of her lips up in a chimerical smile.

"I'm in," Rosalina said brusquely, and the deal was forged.

Upstairs, pondering all the possible scenarios, Waluigi decided it'd be best to go with what everyone wanted. By putting up the Mario brothers, most of the house would be content, and keeping the house happy is smart at this stage of the game. Nodding his head with confidence, Waluigi strode over to the nomination ring and filed through the keys of all the houseguests. Inserting them one by one, he plunged each key into the device and turned them sharply, until a click was heard and the number in front of it lighted up. With his key around his neck and nine keys in the nomination ring, two individuals were missing, their keys wrapped up tightly in the soft pouch in Waluigi's hand, which he then left in the metal box before leaving the room.

Everyone was out in the backyard chatting when Waluigi opened the sliding glass door.

"Hey everyone," he said in his nasally voice, "It's time for the nomination ceremony."

Each houseguest moved towards the door, and in a few minutes everyone had taken a seat around the table. Walking into the room with the hefty nomination ring in his hands, Waluigi set the cumbersome metal device on the table, striking fear in the hearts of each houseguest. It was the first nomination ceremony, and who knew what Waluigi would do?

"This is the nomination ceremony," Waluigi recited calmly, "As Head of Household; one of my duties is to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will pull the first key, and that person is safe. They will pull the next key, and so on and so forth."

The formality of it all put everyone on edge, and the shrill sound of the metal key sliding out of the device sent chills down some of the houseguest's necks.

"Wario," Waluigi said as he removed the first key, "You are safe."

Looping the string attached to the key around his neck, Wario replied, "Thank you," before pulling the next key.

"DK," Wario said roughly, "You are safe."

The simian gave Waluigi a thankful look before pulling out the next key.

"Toadette, you are safe," the ape said resolutely.

"Thank you Waluigi," Toadette chimed before removing the next key.

"Birdo, you are safe," the pink girl said as she removed the metal item. Birdo breathed out a bunch of air before placing her key around her neck and thanking Waluigi. Reaching out a hand to select the next key, Birdo read out the name as it came to light.

"Peach," the pink dinosaur looked at the woman across the table, "You are safe."

"Thank you Waluigi," Peach said flatly, not looking at the man. She removed the next key mechanically.

"Rosalina, you are safe."

Rosalina appreciatively took the key from Peach, hanging it around her neck. Pushing her platinum hair behind her neck, the astrologist reached forward and called out the next name.

"Pauline, you are safe."

Pauline gave Waluigi a look of appreciation and then reached forward. Only two keys remained in the ring, and the four houseguests without one started to get increasingly nervous. Yoshi wrung his hands together as Daisy twirled the edges of her auburn hair. Mario wiped some sweat off his mustache as Luigi took a big gulp.

"Yoshi, you are safe," The woman said aloud. The green dinosaur perked up and eagerly took his key. Placing it around his neck, he dramatically paused before revealing the name on the final key, saying it rather loud for everyone to hear.

"Daisy, you are safe," Yoshi said in finality.

Mario and Luigi looked shock. Their faces paled instantly once they realized they were up against one another. Before anyone could say anything, Waluigi spoke once more.

"I have nominated you Mario and you Luigi for eviction. This is nothing personal, it's simply strategic. You two are a dynamic duo, and in order for the safety of my own game, I must split you up."

Everyone seemed to respect his statement, but Mario and Luigi still appeared ghost-like. They looked at each other, seemingly sending some sort of telepathic message.

"With that," Waluigi said grandly, "This nomination ceremony is adjourned."

_Waluigi:__ I'm very confident in my nominations, because Mario and Luigi are powerful together, and they need to be cut before they start steamrolling this house._

_Mario:__ It's-a disaster! Luigi and I are a-up on the block-a-together! One of us is a-going home, and I hope it's not-a-me!_

_Luigi:__ Mamma Mia! I didn't think this would-a happen so soon! I don't know what's-a-going to happen, I just hope I stay a little bit longer._

**Next time, the houseguests will compete for the Power of Veto! Who will win? And will Mario and Luigi be able to get past the treacherous design of Waluigi? Find out next time on…Big Brother!**

**-AdmiralBobbery**


	3. Loose Lips Sink Dinosaurs

Episode 3

**Previously on Big Brother…**

_Twelve houseguests entered the Big Brother house, each one set on one thing, the 500,000 coin prize. But what they didn't know was that some of the houseguests were already teamed up, prior to entering the game._

_Waluigi: __What the rest of the house doesn't know, is that Wario and I are business partners!_

_Luigi:__ Mario and I? We're-a-brothers!_

_ With the first Head of Household competition under way, things got hot for our houseguests, literally. Having to be the last one standing, facing the hot rope jump, Waluigi was crowned the summer's first Head of Household._

_Waluigi:__ Alright! The house knows they've got something to fear when I'm around!_

_ With nominations looming, the house split off, alliances forming left and right._

_Daisy:__ Everyone else doesn't know it, but Peach, Mario, Luigi, and I are in an alliance, called the Dream Team!_

_ But the Dream Team wasn't the only alliance blooming in the house._

_Birdo:__ I really like Toadette; she's just down to earth. And baby I can respect that._

_Pauline:__ Now that Rosalina's by my side, we can turn this house upside down._

_ With so many people partnering up, Waluigi listened to his partner's advice, and put the two strongest players on the block._

_ "I have nominated you Mario and Luigi for eviction."_

_ With brothers on the block, anything can happen. How will Peach and Daisy react to their alliance mates being nominated for eviction? And who will win the golden Power of Veto? Find out on this episode of…Big Brother!_

* * *

**Donkey Kong- 34- Personal Trainer**

**Daisy Sarasa- 26- Model**

**Peach Palgrini- 28- Nutritionist**

**Mario Mario- 33- Plumber**

**Luigi Mario- 32- Plumber**

**Rosalina Skye- 38- Astronomer/ Engineer**

**Birdo Bellini- 27- Store Clerk**

**Yoshi Zippings- 25- Student**

**Pauline McAdams- 35- Real Estate Agent**

**Wario Garlibom- 40- Salesman**

**Waluigi Parmigia- 39- Salesman**

**Toadette Shrooman- 21- Student**

* * *

Immediately following the nomination ceremony, Mario and Luigi convened with the pair of women they were aligned with. With hushed voices mixing with anxiety and nerves, their conversation soon became privy to the ears of one Birdo Bellini.

_Birdo:__ I heard a lot of whispers coming from the storage room, so I pressed my ear to the door to see what was up, because honey loose lips sink ships around this house and if I can sink anyone's ship, then score one for Birdo._

Hearing the conversation, Birdo picked up on what was happening inside the storeroom.

"This is a disaster!" Mario pouted, his whisper reaching louder proportions.

"Quiet down Mario," Peach whispered with a hiss, "We don't want anyone to know we're working together, then we'll all go down."

"It's-a-probably going to be a-me," Luigi whimpered.

"Oh stop it," Daisy said, shrugging off the whole affair, "We'll get through this somehow."

_Daisy:__ I like Luigi, a lot, and it bugs me to see him so pessimistic about the whole thing. Who knows, he might win the veto and Waluigi will think of someone else as a bigger threat._

However, what the Dream Team didn't know was that outside of the storage room, someone was listening.

_Birdo:__ They're working together? No! This is the kind of gossip I was looking for! But I don't know what I should do with this information, maybe use it to my advantage?_

Hearing the shuffling sound of feet moving towards the exit door, Birdo bounced away on the tips of her toes before the four houseguests hiding in the storage room noticed her presence, leaving completely undetected. The four split off into pairs, with Peach and Daisy heading to the kitchen, and Mario and Luigi went into the backyard to play pool with DK and Wario.

"Hey Peach, get me a water will you?" Daisy asked as she plopped down on one of the barstools in the kitchen. Birdo and Toadette were taking up some of the other barstools, but Toadette left the room to go to bed, being that it was past nine o'clock at night.

As soon as Toadette cleared the room, Birdo leveled her eyes and folded her hands. Eyeing Peach and Daisy, she got their attention by mouthing the words, "I know."

Peach looked like she might have a heart attack, and Daisy nearly spit out her water. The two women exchanged glances and then looked at Birdo.

"I won't tell," the pink dinosaur said softly, "But I want you two to know, that when one of those brothers packs his bags on eviction night, I want the vacant spot in the team."

Peach and Daisy looked at each other again, and then back at Birdo.

"Fine, it's a deal, but you've got to swear you won't hurt us with this information," Daisy said, her voice cross.

"I swear," Birdo said, holding up a hand in mock oath. "I have nothing to gain by sinking powerful houseguests, but I do have something to gain by aligning with them." Birdo winked at the women, and the two girls relaxed knowing Birdo was on their side.

"Actually," Peach murmured, "This could be a good thing."

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked, a bit confused.

"Once either Mario or Luigi leaves, we could quickly get the other out," Peach explained, "And then the three of us could take the game by storm."

Birdo's eyes lighted up at the idea, but even though she feigned excitement, Daisy wanted nothing to do with the jeweler.

_Daisy:__ Oh my God, Birdo and Peach are conspiring against Mario and Luigi! What happened to loyalty, to our final four deal? They go up on the block and Peach instantly retracts her loyalty? That doesn't sit well with me!_

Daisy excused herself to the bathroom, but had no intentions of going that way. When she was sure Peach and Birdo were no longer watching her, she dashed into the bedroom where Mario and Luigi had just retreated into after coming back inside from their game of pool with Wario and DK.

"Luigi," Daisy hissed, "I've got something to tell you!"

"What is it Daisy?" Luigi mumbled, a soporific nature to his voice.

"Peach and Birdo want to work with me, they want to weed out you and Mario while the house wants to," Daisy explained, instantly alerting Luigi. The man in green leaned over to get Mario's attention in the dark, but Daisy stopped him.

"He can't know Luigi, because the only way you survive this is if he goes," she warned, and the younger brother looked petrified in the dark. He was going to lose his main ally, but he could still gain one.

Instantly, without reason or word, Luigi leaned forward and planted a timid kiss on Daisy's lips. It was the bravest thing he'd ever done, and although he had expected her to swipe his hand away and call him a pervert, the stunning model kissed back, tracing the edges of his mustache with her soft lips. They were pressed together for a few moments, until the plumber pulled away.

"I'm- a sorry, that wasn't app-," but Daisy interrupted him as he tried to talk.

"It's ok Luigi, I like you, you're a cool guy," Daisy said warmly, the corners of her mouth lifting in a smile.

"I'm a cool guy?" Luigi asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"Definitely," Daisy said, "I know you just wanted to thank me for having your back, unlike Peach," her tone flared at the mention of the other woman, "But I want to thank you too, for being brave enough to kiss me, most men wouldn't be, not on a show like this in front of so many people."

"Well," Luigi said, confidence he had never experienced coursing through him, "They're about to see some more." And once again, the plumber and the model became attached at the lips, slipping into the dark together.

* * *

The next morning, one oversized simian hit the backyard before any of the other houseguests woke up, and began a rigorous training routine in the backyard. Lifting weights, pumping iron, running around the green backyard, the ape was working up a massive sweat.

The sliding glass door slid open, revealing Rosalina in a sky blue bikini. She smiled at DK, bidding him good morning, before slipping into the swimming pool and submerging herself. DK pulled on his training shorts, rearranging his clothing to look good for the girl in the pool.

_DK:__ Let me tell you man, Rosalina is good looking! I mean she's hot!_

The primate clambered around the exercise tools for quite a while, and when Rosalina stepped out of the pool, he shot her a pearly smile, which she reciprocated warmly.

_Rosalina:__ I can tell that ape's got the hots for me, and I have no intention of getting romantically involved in this house. But, a brute like that's going to become a huge target later on, but he'll probably win a few competitions based on his physique. So, it might be nice to use him as a puppet for a little while._

The woman treaded back into the house, and the monkey put down his weights and followed her back inside.

The rest of the morning was highly uneventful, Toadette didn't wake up until ten o'clock, and by that time everyone had already finished the breakfast Pauline and Yoshi had whipped up. But then, around noon, Waluigi was called to the diary room and came back with a bellowing,

"It's time to pick players for the veto competition!"

Excited, everyone ran into the living room, wondering who would be picked to play.

_Waluigi:__ It's important I win this, because both of those brothers need to stay on the block, and if one of them comes down, then my plan could go awry._

_Mario:__ I have to-a-win the veto, because if I-a-don't, then it's curtains for a-me!_

_Luigi:__ Even if I don't win the veto, I think Mario is the target. It pains me to say that, but I think it's true. I know he'd like to keep me around, but I think he'd rather have himself here than me._

Once everyone had plopped down on the couch, Waluigi read the standard procedures, standing in front of all of them.

"As Head of Household, I will compete in the veto competition. So will the two nominees. The two nominees may now join me up here," Waluigi recited, and Mario and Luigi rose to stand by his side.

"Three other houseguests will be chosen to play by random draw. Myself and the two nominees will each pull a chip out of this bag, determining which houseguests will play in the veto," Waluigi continued, and reached down into the bag.

"Daisy," Waluigi said, unsure of how she would use the veto in the event she won it.

_Daisy:__ When I got picked for the veto, I got so excited! Now I might have a chance to save Luigi!_

Luigi looked noticeably excited that Daisy got picked, which intrigued Mario, because Daisy was a member of an alliance they were both, so why would Luigi be more excited than himself?

Waluigi held out the bag to Luigi, who reached down and plucked out the chip, he then read off the name.

"Wario," Luigi said, a bit distastefully.

"All right!" The plump man shouted, ecstatic to be playing. If he could win, the he could neglect to use the veto and keep the plan he and Waluigi had devised intact.

Luigi then passed the bag to his brother, who rooted around inside before pulling out a chip inscribed with Peach's name.

"A-Peach," Mario said warmly, and the blonde nutritionist soon joined his side, leaving the other six houseguests on the couch.

"I also have to choose a host for the veto competition," Waluigi said, "And I pick DK!"

"Alright!" The beefed up simian declared, "Let's get this veto going!"

"Everyone head to the backyard, because it's time for the veto competition!" Waluigi instructed grandly, and everyone paraded outside to see what was in store for the veto competition.

In the backyard, a thick pool of sludge filled up most of the area, with the rest of the landscape being taken up by swamp themed décor and realistic looking wetlands. A row of tree stump seats were near the door, for the houseguests not in the competition to sit on. Everyone else donned some mud boots, overalls, and gloves in order to get down and dirty with the veto.

"Houseguests!" DK declared, reading off the card he was holding, "It's time to get down and dirty! What you see before you may look like just a pile of mud, but in reality it's your key to victory! When I say go, wade through the sludge and look for tiles with letters on them. Take the letters you find back to your station, but you may only take one at a time. When time is up after twenty minutes, the houseguests that can spell the longest, correctly-spelled word with the letters they retrieved will the golden power of veto!"

Everyone cheered, even the houseguests sitting on the sidelines. Mario wiped some sweat off his brow, knowing how imperative it was that he win. Waluigi and Wario shot him cocky smiles, and already rivalries were brewing.

_Mario:__ I-a-had to win this veto! Otherwise I knew I'd be walking out the door on eviction night!  
__Waluigi: __Mario's going down, but it's alright if he wins, because then his brother will go in his place. It's lose-lose for those plumbers this week!_

"Who is ready to play Swamp Swap?" DK asked aloud, and everyone cheered. Once they were all prepared, the monkey held out his hand and cried, "Go!"

In a fit of movement, the six houseguests playing in the veto burst forward, trying to be the first in the sludge. Peach didn't mind if her hair got muddy and gross, because she had to protect Mario.

_Peach:__ I know Mario is the target, because he's physically stronger than Luigi. If he or I don't win this veto, then he's going home on eviction night, and then the Dream Team will be ruined! I know Birdo wants me to work with her, but I truly like Mario, and I would hate for him to be the first one out the door. I just don't know who I should trust!_

Wario quickly located an "A", and thinking of it as a useful vowel, he shot back to his station, depositing the letter in his bank.

The next twenty minutes consisted of houseguests splashing in the mud, fighting one another of letters, and trying to think of possible words to spell.

_Daisy:__ I was fighting in this veto for Luigi, and I knew I had to come up with a good word. So, when I looked at the letters I had, I realized it wouldn't take much more to spell "Especially" and decided to get to work on that._

_Luigi:__ I knew that Daisy was fighting for me too, but I wanted to win on my own, so I got to work building the word "Metropolitan" because I had some letters for it and it was the first big word that popped into my head._

"Ten minutes left houseguests!" DK called, and at that exact moment, a bunch of frogs were released into the mud, coming out of some vents at the far end of the backyard.

"Yuck!" Daisy shrieked, "I hate frogs!"

The amphibians were hopping all over the place, causing ruckus amongst the veto players and houseguests alike.

"Goodness!" Birdo cried as she swatted away a particularly springy one.

Back in the mud though, Wario saw a "V" in the mud, something he needed for his word. When he noticed Mario reaching for it, he wasted no time shoving the plumber in the muck, causing Mario to get very angry.

"Hey!" Mario cried, "Cheater!"

"Whoops," Wario snickered, "I didn't see you there!"

_Wario:__ If Mario thinks he's going to beat me and Waluigi, fat chance! I'm in this to win this baby, and I'm not letting this plumber stay in the house._

As the clocked ticked down, everyone was wondering who would win, and when DK called time, the houseguests assembled by their stations to reveal the words they had spelt. The frogs were still hopping around though, making the whole thing seem less serious.

"Peach, please show us your word," DK shouted, and the woman revealed her creation, the word "Provincial."

"Congratulations Peach, that is a correctly spelled ten letter word, you are currently in the lead," DK announced, "Wario, in order to beat Peach, you must've spelt a word correctly that is larger than ten letters."

Wario revealed his word, which was "Vacuum."

"Sorry Wario, even though your word is spelt correctly, it's not bigger than Peach's so she is still in the lead," DK said, causing the plump man to get upset.

"Whatever," Wario grumbled, folding his arms.

_Peach:__ Wario looked like he was about to explode, which made me so happy!_

"Daisy, in order to beat Peach, you must have a word that is greater than ten letters and correctly spelt," DK reiterated, motioning for Daisy to reveal what she had spelt.

Daisy opened her wordbox, showing the word "Especially," however, it was spelt incorrectly. The model had spelt it like "Especielly," and DK frowned as he delivered the bad news.

"Sorry Daisy, but your word is not spelt correctly, which means that Peach is still in the lead."

Daisy looked shock that her word was spelt wrong.

_Daisy:__ I felt so stupid! Now I'm going to reinforce the dumb model stereotype…_

"Peach is going strong, let's see if Waluigi can dethrone her," DK said as Waluigi revealed his word, which was only an eight-letter long, "Eggplant."

"Sorry Waluigi, but your word isn't longer than Peach's, so you've been eliminated," DK said, somewhat apologetically and then turned to Luigi, "Luigi, please reveal your word!"

Luigi opened his box, and revealed the word "Metropolitan," which was a whopping twelve-letters long.

'Congratulations Luigi! Your word is longer than Peach's and is correctly spelt, meaning that you are currently in the lead," DK said in a celebratory fashion, then the ape turned to Peach, "Sorry Peach, but that means you've been eliminated."

Peach groaned and turned to look at Mario, hoping his word could beat Luigi's "Metropolitan."

_Peach:__ Even though Luigi is in the Dream Team, I'd rather have Mario stay, so I was hoping he could beat his brother._

'Mario, you must have a word longer than twelve-letters and it must be spelt correctly in order win the veto, let's see your word," DK continued on, and Mario revealed what he had spelt.

"Insignificant!" DK cried out, "Congratulations Mario! You have won the power of veto with your word!"

Mario cried loudly and everyone cheered for him save a few individuals. Waluigi and Wario looked rather glum as DK looped the golden symbol around Mario's neck, and Luigi looked a bit sick.

_Luigi:__ Mario wins the veto and my heart sinks. I know it's good that my brother won, but that means that I'm probably out the door now, and it sucks._

Peach and Birdo hugged Mario and cheered with him as he entered the house, and everyone filed back into the house leaving the swampy backyard behind.

_Mario:__ Bad-a-bing Baby! Mario's got the power! Looks like it's not going to be easy to get rid of this plumber!_

The six who had competed in the veto competition washed up and put on some fresh clothes. And as Mario was putting on a new shirt, a crisp and clean Peach entered his bedroom.

"Hey Mario, I just wanted to say good work on the veto today," Peach said sheepishly.

"A-thanks Peach," Mario thanked her, "I'm just glad that I'm-a-not going home this-a-week."

"Do you think Luigi will?" Peach said, instantly regretting the question.

"I don't know," Mario said somberly, his accent dissipating. "We just need to-a- convince Waluigi there is someone else worth evicting, and then hopefully the target will-a-switch off of a-Luigi."

"Hmm," Peach thought aloud, "I might be able to do something about that."

* * *

Upstairs in the Head of Household room, Wario and Waluigi were contemplating who to replace when Mario used the veto on himself.

_Waluigi:__ Mario winning the veto is the worst thing that could of happened for our plan, so now we're going to give Luigi the boot, but we have to put someone up alongside him, and it's hard figuring out who that would be._

"What about the monkey?" Wario prompted, "He's a hulking beast, it would make sense to put him up on that assumption."

Waluigi thought it over and said, "Maybe, we'll see how everyone acts until the veto ceremony, but for now, I'm going to get some sleep."

Wario left the room, treading down the stairs to his bedroom, and as the night closed in, no one felt safe now that Mario was certainly coming off the block.

* * *

The next morning, DK was the first one up again, and as everyone slowly woke up, a peculiar incident occurred.

Yoshi knew he needed an ally, and had started to cozy up to Birdo the night before. She had liked the way the dinosaur looked, and was growing quite attached to the green fellow. In a sleepy stupor, she divulged the secret information she had learned about Peach's alliance with Mario, Luigi, and Daisy, and Yoshi wasted no time in zipping upstairs with the secret information.

"They what?" Waluigi gawked as Yoshi spilled the beans.

"They formed an alliance," Yoshi said, "Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy."

"Don't tell anyone about it yet ok," Waluigi said, instructing his puppet properly, "Let me think it over for a bit."

Yoshi nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

_Waluigi:__ I couldn't believe all four of them were working together, but I was disgusted by Yoshi's quick act of treachery. How is anyone supposed to trust him if he spills information like that. If I told him something secret like that, would he go to tell everyone else?_

Birdo winked at Yoshi as she poured a glass of orange juice. The college student began to sweat, hoping his act of treason wouldn't be revealed.

_Yoshi:__ Don't ask me why I told Waluigi! I just had to tell someone, I couldn't keep information that valuable all pent up inside, it's not good man!_

The morning carried on uneventfully, some snuggling occurred on the couch between Daisy and Luigi, and Birdo kept flirting with Yoshi throughout the day. People made small talk and swam in the pool, soaking up the summer sun. No one really pleaded their case to Waluigi, because it was too early in the game to make definitive promises and deals. They would just have to see what the slender man would do.

_Waluigi:__ Going into the veto, I knew Mario would be using it on himself. But, the question was who to replace him with? DK or Yoshi? I didn't know what to do!_

Mario leaned out the sliding glass door, the golden veto symbol looped around his neck.

"A-hey everyone," he called, "It's time for the veto meeting."

Everyone followed the man in red inside, and took their seats in the living room one by one, filling up the ottoman, couches, and nomination chairs.

"Don't make me sit in the nomination chair," Daisy pouted, "I don't ever want to sit there!"

Everyone wondered what she meant because the nominees had to sit in them, and the model sort of blushed.

_Daisy:__ I'm so stupid! Again!_

Mario and Luigi took their seats, and Waluigi sat on the ottoman outside the couch. As soon as everyone quieted down, Mario began.

"This is the veto meeting," he said, "Since I have won the power of veto, I have the power to nominate one of Waluigi's nominations. I will now give Luigi, the other nominee, a few moments to state his case as to why I should use the power of veto on him."

Luigi rose and said, "Well Mario, you won the veto fair and square, and won't be surprised or upset if you don't use it on me. It's-a-your veto, so you-a-use it how you see-a-fit."

Luigi sat back down, and Mario began again, "I have decided to use the veto…on myself."

No one was surprised by the statement and he spoke up once more, "Waluigi, since I have just vetoed one of your nominations, you must now name a replacement nominee." Mario then took a seat on the couch, leaving his old nomination chair vacant, and Waluigi rose to name the replacement.

"I learned something very interesting this morning, and as a result must put this person up because I can't trust them anymore," Waluigi said. No one knew who he was referring, even Wario got nervous for a moment, but then Waluigi revealed who the replacement nominee was.

"Yoshi, please take your seat next to Luigi," Waluigi instructed, holding his arm out to the empty chair.

"What!" Yoshi blurted out, completely blindsided. No one expected it, and Birdo's heart hammered in her chest. She didn't like Yoshi like that, but he was fun to mess around with. But then, her emotions turned around when Yoshi hollered, "I told you about the Dream Team! How could you?"

"You did what?" Birdo shrieked, turning on Yoshi, but before she could unleash her fury, Waluigi interjected.

"This veto meeting is adjourned," the lanky man said awkwardly, and then everyone turned their attention to Birdo and Yoshi.

"Sorry," the green dinosaur said in a whisper.

"Oh you'll be more than sorry," Birdo said venomously, "I trusted you!"

"I trusted you!" Peach pointed at Birdo accusingly, "When you eavesdropped on us, you told me you wouldn't tell anyone! What did you do?"

"What in the world is the Dream Team?" Pauline asked in a confused voice, and Rosalina shrugged.

"Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy are in an alliance," Yoshi said, and Birdo and Peach freaked out again.

"Why'd you say that? You didn't have to explain!" They cried in unison, ready to pummel the green dinosaur.

"I'm sorry!" Yoshi screamed, clamping a hand over his mouth. Peach stormed off into the other room, but Birdo looked down at Yoshi as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Bir-," Yoshi began but she cut him off.

"Can it Yoshi," Birdo said fiercely, "Save it for Chen T. on eviction night, because you'll be seeing here." With that, she stomped off after Peach, leaving Yoshi in his newly received nomination chair, with his entire game in tatters.

_Yoshi:__ I was just trying to get on Waluigi's good side, and this happens! I'm done! No one can trust me now that the whole affair was made public! I can't believe this is happening…_

_Birdo:__ I can't believe Yoshi betrayed me, I know I slipped up about the Dream Team, but I was drunk and tired, and Yoshi was so cute in the dark. God I hate boys!_

_Peach:__ Now I don't who to trust, but it's a good thing Yoshi and Birdo made that spectacle, because now Luigi will most likely stay, and the Dream Team can live another day._

_Waluigi:__ I nominated Yoshi because he ran off and told me some information right after Birdo had told him, which means he can't be trusted. _

* * *

_ With Mario off the block and Yoshi up for eviction, who will walk out the door on eviction night? Join us on Thursday at 7:00 PM EST for the publication of the first eviction, LIVE! This story will be following a new format. Evictions will be posted at 7:00 PM every Thursday night. Chapters in between will pop up at random times during the week, but evictions will always be published at 7:00 PM on Thursdays, that's EST. _

_ Who will walk out the door, Yoshi or Luigi? Find out next time on Big Brother!_

_ Plus, the summer's first twist will come into effect after the first eviction. It's up to you readers to crown the summer's first MVP, who will have the power to select a third nominee. Vote for who you think the BB MVP is on my profile, the poll is at the top! _

_Expect the Unexpected,_

_Admiral Bobbery_


	4. The First Eviction

Episode 4

"It's been one week inside the Big Brother house," Chen T. said, the cameras focused on her, "And already rivalries are brewing. The house is divided, on one side, two business partners plotting to take over the game, and on another, two budding romances hoping to take it to the end. In the middle, a group of houseguests that were completely blindsided."

Chen T. smiles, and faces a new camera angle, "Welcome, I'm Chen T., and this is Big Brother!"

The crowd below her erupts with applause, hands smattering and lips whistling, causing all sorts of excited commotion. The clapping dies down as the humongous television on the set lights up with the blue and yellow Big Brother logo, and soon after, the houseguests are shown.

"Before we begin the summer's first live eviction," Chen T. said, retaining her blinding white smile, "Let's see what happened after we last saw them at the veto meeting."

* * *

_Previously on Big Brother_

_ When Mario won the veto, he instantly saved himself, leaving his brother on the block._

_Mario:__ Bad-a-bing Baby! Mario's got the power! Looks like it's not going to be easy to get rid of this plumber!_

_ But not everyone was thrilled that the plumber would live another week in the Big Brother house._

_Waluigi:__ Mario winning the veto is the worst thing that could of happened for our plan, so now we're going to give Luigi the boot, but we have to put someone up alongside him, and it's hard figuring out who that would be._

_ Luigi's fate seemed sealed, until one houseguest supplied Waluigi with some valuable information._

_Yoshi:__ Don't ask me why I told Waluigi! I just had to tell someone, I couldn't keep information that valuable all pent up inside, it's not good man!_

_ Causing friction between Yoshi and the rest of the house._

_Birdo:__ I can't believe Yoshi betrayed me, I know I slipped up about the Dream Team, but I was drunk and tired, and Yoshi was so cute in the dark. God I hate boys!_

_ With a vacant seat on the block, Waluigi nominated the double-crossing dino._

_ "Yoshi, please take your seat next to Luigi," Waluigi instructed, holding his arm out to the empty chair._

_ Tonight, the house is in shambles after Yoshi's betrayal to Birdo, and the news about the Dream Team leaks out. Plus, one house guest will be evicted, live! And a new Head of Household will be crowned, all here on Big Brother!_

It was the morning after the veto meeting, where everything had fallen apart for Yoshi. After spilling the beans to Waluigi about the existence of the Dream Team, the green dinosaur had been mostly moping around and trying to talk people out of sending him home on eviction night.

_Yoshi:__ I can be trusted! But no one believes me, not even Birdo…_

Just the day before, Yoshi seemed to be forming something of a relationship with Birdo, but now the woman wanted nothing to do with him, and spent most of her time in the indoor pool with the other women of the house. Every time Yoshi even tried looking at her, her eyes penetrated his skin with icy venom, causing him to look away in shame.

_Birdo:__ If Yoshi thinks I'm going to forgive him after he spilled the secret I told him, then he's obviously delusional. Honey, I always tell people on my relationship advice blog that a man can't be trusted! _

But even amidst all the chaos, one pair of houseguests were basking in all the chaos.

_Rosalina:__ No one even is even thinking about Pauline and I, which is part of our plan. We're waiting until about the fourth or fifth week, after the obnoxious and threatening houseguests have been weeded out, and then we'll strike. But for now, we're just watching the house tear itself apart, doing our own work for us._

"Can you believe that kid is stupid enough to blab about something like that?" Pauline laughed in the bedroom she shared with Rosalina, and the astronomer giggled lightly. They really didn't care who left the house on eviction night, it helped their plan either way.

_Pauline:__ Luigi is a physical threat, and can do some damage later on in the game, but Yoshi on the other hand is a snake, so it's a good thing if either of them go. Personally, I would've liked to see Mario leave, but that obviously can't happen anymore._

Downstairs, far from the plots of Pauline and Rosalina, a lonely college student was reading a book, passing the time until something important would happen.

"Mind if I talk to you?" Peach suddenly asked Toadette, who was startled a little bit by the woman's sudden appearance.

"What is it?" Toadette asked, a little concerned as to why Peach was talking to her.

"I take you know about the Dream Team, everyone does ever since Yoshi's little outburst," Peach stated, and Toadette nodded her head, prompting Peach to continue, "Well, Daisy and I were thinking, it would be much more beneficial to separate from Mario and Luigi, because they're big targets and everything, so we were thinking of forging a final four deal between myself, Daisy, Birdo, and you. Sounds good?"

Toadette nearly jumped out of her skin, she was so relieved. She was having the hardest time finding allies in the house, and this was the perfect opportunity to make some.

"Birdo and Daisy know?" Toadette asked in a hushed tone, and Peach simply nodded.

"Ok," Toadette breathed, "I'm in."

_Toadette:__ Oh my gosh, I am so relieved that Peach invited me to be a part of her alliance. I have like zero friends in this house, except for Birdo, and now I have a final four deal? Eeeeeee!_

_Peach:__ Poor Toadette really thinks we're making a deal with her, but we're really using her as a shield. Promptly after the destruction of the Dream Team by Yoshi's outburst, Birdo and I dried up our theatrics and set to work plotting. We thought it'd be best to draw in Daisy and Toadette, because they both have nothing going on in this game, and use them as shields to progress throughout the game. Final Two here I come!_

The camera drew out, panning back to Chen T. and her audience at the set. The toadette smiled at the camera, her signature shining teeth nearly causing a glare.

"When we come back," Chen T. said, positively beaming, "We'll begin the first live eviction of the summer, and see what the houseguests have to say about their new home. Stay with us," she said, and the camera panned out.

* * *

(Advertisement: Are you tired of long nights? Back pains keeping you from sleeping? Well, we've got the cure. Shroomatin, the number one night care medicine on the market guarantees long nights of sound slumbering, allowing you to get back on the track with work, school, and what you love doing. Shroomatin is not for the elderly, young, middle-aged, college students, adults with children, adults without children, or anyone in general. Severe rashes can occur and loss of life is undoubtedly expected. Ask a doctor if Shroomatin is right for you.)

* * *

"Welcome back," Chen T. beamed, staring straight into the camera. Brushing one of her shiny black locks aside, she added, "When we left, we were catching up on the events that transpired after the veto meeting. Now, let's talk to the houseguests, and prepare for the live eviction."

Chen T. turned to the enormous television screen, speaking louder than normal, "Hi houseguests," she said warmly.

"Hey Chen T.! How ya doing! Hi Chen! Chen T.!" The houseguests roared, excited to see the host once again. All twelve houseguests were sitting in the living room, most of them in athletic attire, such as gym shorts, yoga pants, tennis shoes, and fitness tops. The two nominees sat in their respective chairs, dressed in similar attire.

"My first question is for Waluigi," Chen T. said, and the lanky head of household perked up, "Waluigi, how did winning the first head of household competition feel?"

"Oh Chen T.," Waluigi began, "It was fantastic. I really wanted to be a player in this game, and I think I made a statement by coming into the house and taking power right away."

"Do you think that's put a target on your back?" The host asked Waluigi, and he replied with, "Even though winning the first competition certainly highlights as a serious player, I think the houseguests know that I'm not coming for their throats, so we'll see if I'm painted as a target after this."

Nodding, Chen T. moved on to a new question, "Birdo," Chen T. called on the pink dinosaur, "How did it feel to have your trust broken by Yoshi, the person in the house you were beginning to trust the most?"

"Well Chen T.," Birdo said, "It certainly felt awful. One second, you share a secret with someone, and the next second they kick you to the ground, so it was very hard getting over Yoshi's betrayal."

"Yoshi," Chen T. targeted the nominee, "Do you have anything to say to Birdo."

"Nothing I want to hear," Birdo interjected, instantly cutting the question at the knees. Feeling a little awkward, Chen T. moved onto a new question.

"Mario," she said, addressing the plumber, "How did it feel to win the veto? Knowing that you were leaving your younger brother behind on the block."

"It was-a-very bittersweet Chen T.," Mario explained, "I was-a-excited I had saved-a-myself, but knowing I left Luigi up there really hurt-a-my heart."

"Luigi?" Chen T. asked, "Do you hold anything against your brother for not taking you down?"

"No Chen T, I don't," Luigi replied, "Because Mario won the veto a-fair and square, so he deserved to use it on-a-himself."

Wrapping up her questions, Chen T. said, "Well the live eviction is about to begin. But before that, both of the nominees have one last chance to convince the house why they should stay in the game. Yoshi, you're up first."

Rising from the chair on the left, Yoshi said, "Well, I believe I should be given a second chance. I just didn't know what to do with information so valuable and I don't want one mistake to ruin my entire game. Shout outs to Professor Frankly at UGoom, my cousins Boshi, Frank, Castillo, Sandra, Michael, and Bennett. Keep it going for me guys, because I don't want this experience to end!"

"Thank you Yoshi," Chen T said appreciatively, "Luigi, you're up next."

Luigi rose from his chair to the right and clapped his gloved hands together before saying, "Mamma Mia, I didn't think I would-a-be sitting here on the first eviction, but sometimes life throws you for one. Am I right? Mom, Dad, Professor E. Gadd, all the people back home who cheer me on every day, thank you. To the house, I don't want to go-a-home yet, not until you've-a-really been able to see me for who I am, and until then, I hope I can stick around and spend some more time with you-a-guys."

"Well said Luigi," Chen T. lauded, "Now remember houseguests, neither of the two nominees can vote, neither can the head of household. The live voting begins now. Mario, you're up first."

Mario got up and went to the diary room, and on the way there, Chen T. said to the cameras, "Mario is Luigi's brother, and number one ally. He should be voting to evict Yoshi, let's see if this holds true."

Mario sat down in the diary room, his face now taking up the enormous television on the set.

"Hi Mario," Chen T. said.

"Hi-a-Chen T.," Mario exclaimed.

"Who do you vote to evict?" The hostess asked.

"I vote to evict-a-Yoshi," Mario stated, and then got up and left the diary room, passing by Peach in the hall.

"Peach was a member of the Dream Team, but her new loyalties may change her vote. Let's see who she decides to evict tonight," Chen T. commented, turning to Peach as she sat down in the diary room.

"Hello Peach," Chen T. said.

"Hi Chen T.!" Peach said in a girly tone.

"Who do you vote to evict?" Chen T. questioned her.

"I vote to evict Yoshi," Peach said, and then left the room, her blonde ponytail swishing behind her as she departed. Peach blew a kiss to Birdo as she walked down the hall, and the pink dinosaur winked in humor.

"Birdo has been betrayed by Yoshi, so her vote shouldn't be a surprise," Chen T. said, turning to face Birdo.

"Hi Birdo," Chen T. said.

"Hey Chen T.!" Birdo said loudly.

"Who do you vote to evict?" The hostess asked.

"I obviously vote to evict Yoshi," Birdo said, earning laughs from the audience as she cast her vote. Leaving the room, her position was soon filled by Wario.

"Wario has campaigned against the Mario brothers, so he should be voting to evict Luigi, let's see if he's true to his word," Chen T. explained.

"Good evening Wario," Chen T. greeted the plump man.

"Good evening to you Chen T.," Wario said back.

"Who do you vote to evict?" Chen T. asked.

"I vote to evict Luigi," Wario grumbled, leaving the room in haste.

DK passed Wario in the hall to the diary room, and before he was seated, Chen T. commented, "DK's loyalties are unaligned, so it'll be interesting to see who he votes for."

"Hi there DK," Chen T. said with a bright smile.

"Hi Chen T.," DK said, rubbing his massive palms together.

"Who do you vote to evict?" She asked.

"I know Yoshi did some bad things, but he's still a friend of mine, so I regretfully vote to evict Luigi," DK said, causing sounds of surprises amongst the audience. DK left the Diary Room, and Pauline could be seen coming down the hall.

"Pauline is hiding in the shadows, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike? Who will she strike tonight?" Chen T. asked, and Pauline sat down in the diary room.

"Hi Pauline," Chen T. greeted.

"Hi there Chen T.," Pauline said, pushing her hair behind her shoulders.

"Who do you vote to evict?" Chen T. asked.

"I vote to evict Yoshi," Pauline stated, winking at the camera before leaving the Diary Room.

"Rosalina is working with Pauline, hoping to turn the house upside down," Chen T. commented, and Rosalina sat down in the diary room.

"Hello Rosalina," Chen T. said nicely.

"Hi Chen T.," Rosalina said warmly, and Chen T. asked, "Who do you vote to evict?"

"I sadly vote to evict Yoshi, sorry buddy," Rosalina said, and then left the room.

"It's official," Chen T. said, facing the cameras with a mock look of grave sincerity on her face, "With 5 votes to evict, Yoshi, Yoshi will leave the house tonight. However, let's see where the rest of the votes fall."

"Hi Toadette," Chen T. said, greeting the pink girl.

"Oh my gosh, hi Chen T.!" Toadette said excitedly.

"Who do you vote to evict?" Chen T. asked.

"I vote to evict Yoshi," Toadette answered, and then scampered away.

Daisy was the last houseguest to enter the diary room, and after exchanging formalities with Chen T., she voted to evict Yoshi.

Once everyone was assembled back in the living room, the small television they had clicked to life once more, filled up with Chen T.'s face.

"Houseguests, when I read the evicted houseguests name, they will have a few moments to grab their bag and say their goodbyes, and then exit the Big Brother house. Are you ready?" Chen T. prepared them.

After a chorus of yesses, the two men on the block braced themselves. Luigi steeled himself in his chair, preparing for the worst, and Yoshi leaned forward, sweaty hands rubbing his thighs.

"By a vote of seven to two," Chen T. announced,

"Yoshi, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house. "

The finality of it sunk in as the television clicked off and Yoshi rose. He quickly hugged each houseguest, but Birdo didn't want to even touch him. He picked up his bag, and with a salute, walked out the front door of the house, into the hallway that would lead him to the stage Chen T. was standing on.

The houseguests milled about for some time. Birdo began to shed a few tears, and Peach hugged her in genuine sincerity. The houseguests crowded around Yoshi's portrait on the Memory Wall, and watched as his smiling face drained from color to black and white.

Swinging open the door to the stage, Yoshi emerged with his black duffel bag slung around his shoulder. The crowd erupted for him, cheering him on until he reached the high chair next to Chen T. The hostess waited for the crowd to quiet down, and then began the interview.

"How does it feel," Chen T. asked in a drawn out tone, "To be the first houseguest evicted from Big Brother."

"Oh man," Yoshi breathed out slowly, hanging his head, "It totally sucks."

Chen T. suppressed a giggle, and then straightened herself and pushed her shining black hair behind her shoulders once more. "Tell me now Yoshi," she continued on, "What do you think went wrong with your game?"

"Definitely spreading the news about the Dream Team to Waluigi," Yoshi admitted, "Because I think he decided that he would rather keep physical threats in the house than someone he didn't know if he could trust or not. By telling him, I basically advertised myself as a rat, which isn't who I am."

"Then who are you?" Chen T. asked, getting surprisingly deep with the conversation.

"I'm honestly someone who can't keep a secret, and I know there are plenty of individuals who are like that. Just one moment and then I'm gone, because my personality ruined me," Yoshi explained.

"Would you say it was your personality or the hot personalities of others who felt betrayed by your actions, namely Birdo and Peach?" Chen T. asked, hoping to elicit juicy details from the college student.

"Well, I think Birdo felt extra crossed because she had feelings for me, which I was really hoping to take farther," Yoshi said, blushing a little, and the crowd whistled and cheered at this, "But, Peach really took her anger towards Birdo out on me, and I think the influence Peach has in the house really helped get me out the door."

"One more question Yoshi," Chen T. said and the dinosaur nodded his head, "Who do you think is running the game? Waluigi and Wario, or Peach?"

"Oh definitely Peach, because Waluigi and Wario just got lucky with a first win. Peach has influence that captivates the houseguests, I see it in Birdo, Toadette, and Daisy. She can manipulate the other girls into following her, and I think she realized that I'm also pretty intelligent," Yoshi claimed.

"Well, I can certainly see that now," Chen T. said, appearing wiser now that the conversation with Yoshi had been concluded, "Well," Chen T. said, letting out a dramatic rush of air, "In the event you were evicted tonight, some of the other houseguests taped some goodbye messages for you, let's take a look."

"Oh boy," Yoshi said as the tremendous television roared to life again.

**DK:** Yoshi, you were a good pal to me dude, and I won't forget you if you go tonight. Just so you now, Wario and I are voting to evict Luigi, and if you go, then hopefully I'll be able to work with the two dudes. May your life be blessed man, and I'll see you on the other side.

**Waluigi:** Things just didn't add up for me when you told me about the Dream Team. So I felt like I had to nominate you because you might do the same to me if I told you a deep secret. It wasn't anything personal, I just didn't know if I could trust you. So if you're seeing this Yoshi, then I'm truly sorry.

**Peach:** Yoshi, you are very bright, and I'm not going to give the house the opportunity to see that. I don't believe it was an innocent act of blabbermouth that got you to tell Waluigi about the Dream Team, but I think you were hoping to work with him by giving him the information. You're a smart cookie, and because of that, you're sitting outside of the house now.

**Birdo: **Yoshi darling, I trusted you. You violated that trust, and I won't be lying if I say I voted to evict you. I just thought we might create something special in this house together, and make it pretty far. But you've not only damaged your game, but you've damaged mine. So long Yoshi, but I just couldn't trust you, bye honey.

Yoshi looks genuinely penitent as Chen T. says her goodbyes to him. And with one last wave and a smile, Yoshi Zippings leaves the Big Brother studio, and the game for good.

"Don't go anywhere," Chen T. says to the camera, "Because when we come back, Head of Household is up for grabs, and it's anyone's game."

* * *

(Advertisement: Is it that time of year? Are the kids headed back to school? Is your husband working long nights at the office? Are you finding yourself depressed, maybe worried about your purpose in this world. Well sign up now for Women's Yoga Den, located at The Master's Shack in Toad Town! He'll teach you every pose under the sun, from the downward dog to the dancing leaf, and don't hesitate! Because now, in the next twenty-six seconds, if you call 1-800-YOGA-FOR-YOU, then The Master will personally invite you to a private session! Don't wait! Call now!)

* * *

"Welcome back," Chen T. says, her striking blue irises fixated on the camera, "Before we left, Yoshi made his way out of the Big Brother house, and now the power is up for grabs."

"Houseguests!" Chen T. booms, facing the jumbo television which now displays the houseguests in the backyard. The backyard is themed like a tropical rainforest, with matching props, flooring, walling, and themes everywhere. From the ceiling hang ten vines, and each vine has a different houseguest hanging from it.

"Waluigi, as outgoing head of household, you are not eligibile to compete in this competition," Chen T. instructs, and the man nods his head in understanding. "Houseguests," Chen T. continues, "This game is called Vine Country, and the rules are simple. Just be the last person hanging onto their vine, and victory is yours. The competition will go on until everyone but one houseguest has dropped, am I clear?"

The houseguests all agree in a chorus of cries, and Chen T. goes on, "Then houseguests, Vine Country starts now."

The studio and audience are left behind, and the game returns to the Big Brother house.

00:03:01 No one has fallen, but Wario is having a tough time keeping his heavy body from the ground.

"Gah," Wario cries, "I just don't know if I can hang on for much longer."

"You can do it Wario," Waluigi tries to encourage the fat man, but it's no use.

00:11:33 Wario falls from his vine, being the first houseguest out of the competition.

"Dang!" Wario shouts, pounding his fists in the air. The other houseguests hang on tight, not wanting to lose their chance at power.

00:23:14 Everyone is holding on tight, but then suddenly, Toadette drops.

_Toadette:__ I just didn't have the strength to hold on any longer, my arms hurt so bad, and I really don't think anyone wanted me to win anyway…_

00:27:08 The nine houseguests are holding strong.

"How are you doing Daisy?" Luigi called out to the girl, hoping she was alright.

"I'm fine Luigi, I can do this all night," Daisy replied.

"I hear that!" Peach cried, determined to win this head of household. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and her hands were sweating from all the nerves, making it harder to hold on.

Knowing that she didn't need the power quite yet, Rosalina dropped in order to keep up her defenseless act.

_Rosalina:__ Oh I could've stayed up there for years, but I know now is not the time to be winning competitions, give it a little while and then strike._

00:44:53 Mere minutes after Rosalina fell, Luigi and Pauline could no longer hold on, leaving Daisy, Peach, DK, Mario, and Birdo were still high up on the vines.

"Come on Daisy, you got this," Luigi screamed, motivating the model to go all the way. But Peach didn't plan on losing, and the other three houseguests seemed to be having a hard time, save for DK who did stuff like this for fun.

01:17:22 Crying out in vain as she fell onto the pad below, Birdo dropped a bit past the first hour. His body weighing too much to keep up any longer, Mario followed mere moments later.

DK, Daisy, and Peach remained on their vines, and even though she had support behind her, Daisy dropped around the hour and a half mark, cursing several times.

_Daisy:__ I had really wanted to win that, because you never know if you're safe or not inside this goddy house. _

02:05:05 It had been past two hours, and Peach knew that if she wanted to beat DK, she'd have some convincing to do.

"Alright DK, if you drop now, you're safe, guaranteed by my word," Peach cried out to the hulking simian.

"Just how good is your word?" DK asked, wary of the woman's words.

"Good as anything DK, just trust me," Peach replied, and knowing he probably couldn't hold on for much longer anyway, DK dropped to the ground.

"Congratulations Peach," Chen T.'s voice blared across the backyard through the hidden microphones, "You are the new Head of Household!"

Peach screamed shrill screeches as she dropped from her vine, jumping around like a giddy schoolgirl as Waluigi placed the key to the HOH room around her neck. Barely able to contain herself, Peach hugged every other houseguest before making her way back inside. As the houseguests poured back in, the camera returned to Chen T.

"Peach is the new Head of Household, and with the Dream Team still intact, will she honor her original deal, or the one she made with Birdo? Find out next time on Big Brother!" Chen T. boomed, closing out the live episode and giving the camera a killer smile and a wink before the screen faded out.


	5. Just Peachy

Episode 5

**A/N: Real quick! Tomorrow night is the veto episode, and the first MVP will be crowned. This story now has a blog, that I will try to update frequently. Look there for this season's memory wall! And don't forget to vote for the MVP, the first poll closes in one day! Obviously you can't vote Yoshi, but otherwise pick anyone you want! Ok, I won't keep you any longer, Enjoy!**

**FanFiction isn't letting me post the link to the blog, but if you google Big Brother Mushroom Kingdom, you'll find it!  
**

* * *

_Previously on Big Brother…_

_ The first live eviction rocked the house, and cracks began to form in the existing alliances._

_ "By a vote of seven to two," Chen T. announced, "Yoshi you have been evicted from the Big Brother house."_

_ *Shot of Yoshi exiting the house*_

_ "I'm in," Toadette beamed, positively thrilled._

_Toadette:__ Oh my gosh, I am so relieved that Peach invited me to be a part of her alliance. I have like zero friends in this house, except for Birdo, and now I have a final four deal? Eeeeeee!_

_ But not all was as it seemed…_

_Peach:__ Poor Toadette really thinks we're making a deal with her, but we're really using her as a shield. Promptly after the destruction of the Dream Team by Yoshi's outburst, Birdo and I dried up our theatrics and set to work plotting. We thought it'd be best to draw in Daisy and Toadette, because they both have nothing going on in this game, and use them as shields to progress throughout the game. Final Two here I come!_

_ With no plan to keep two of her teammates around for long, Peach struggled to maintain the balance between the Dream Team and her new alliance._

_Mario:__ The Dream Team lives another day!_

_Birdo:__ Now we can work on getting out those brothers…_

_ Tonight! Peach continues the struggle between Dream Team and pure girl power, and the houseguests face the block once again. Who will Peach nominate for eviction? Find out tonight on Big Brother!_

* * *

**Donkey Kong- 34- Personal Trainer**

**Daisy Sarasa- 26- Model**

**Peach Palgrini- 28- Nutritionist**

**Mario Mario- 33- Plumber**

**Luigi Mario- 32- Plumber**

**Rosalina Skye- 38- Astronomer/ Engineer**

**Birdo Bellini- 27- Store Clerk**

**Pauline McAdams- 35- Real Estate Agent**

**Wario Garlibom- 40- Salesman**

**Waluigi Parmigia- 39- Salesman**

**Toadette Shrooman- 21- Student**

* * *

Peach couldn't contain her excitement as she bumbled into the house, flipping her hair wildly and making all sorts of hysterical giggles. Her excessive celebration started to get on the nerves of some of the houseguests.

_Pauline:__ Why is Peach so happy? I know she just won Head of Household, but her over the top attitude is making me think she's got something planned. For who, I don't know…_

After everyone had sort of dispersed and attended to their nightly duties, Peach went to go see where Birdo was. Waluigi was taking a shower, and Wario was brushing his teeth for the night in the sink next to the shower, so Peach didn't want to go over there. She was sort of afraid of the two men; they were her rivals in controlling the house after all.

_Peach:__ Waluigi and Wario made it obvious they wanted to take control during the first week, and it really annoyed me. I don't know who they think they are, but my plan is to put a stop to their schemes before they get out of hand. _

Opening the door to her former bedroom, Peach poked her head in to find Birdo on the bed, silently crying.

"Birdo," Peach whispered, "What's wrong babe."

"Oh it's nothing darling," Birdo said, wiping her eyes with a smile, "I'm just a little upset over Yoshi and everything. He was trying to be my friend, I just felt so betrayed by him, and now he's gone."

"It's the nature of the game," Peach replied, "You don't really expect to make connections with people, but you do, and it's tough when those connections are lost. Why don't you go eat something, now that the evictions over, you're not a have not anymore."

"Oh you're right!" Birdo cried, "I had almost forgotten. Goodbye slimy slop!" The pink dinosaur nearly bolted out of bed to go get some real food, and Peach followed her out, hoping to talk some game with Birdo a bit later.

Luigi and Daisy had already put in a pizza, and were happy to share it with Toadette and Birdo once it came out of the oven.

"To food!" Luigi cried ecstatically, raising his slice of pizza high.

"To food!" The three others cheered back, raising their pizzas in the same manner before taking a large bite. No longer have-nots, they could enjoy food, take hot showers, and sleep in a bed instead of those insanely uncomfortable mushroom caps.

But they couldn't celebrate for long, because the food competition began early the next morning, and the four houseguests that had been on slop the week before were now determined to win their way to the kitchen.

The next morning, DK was up first, like always. Rosalina took a dip in the shimmering pool, swimming around for a bit before lounging in one of the tanning chairs outside the clear water. The muscular ape put down the weights, and decided to do some strategizing before anyone else woke up.

_DK:__ Yoshi was my only true friend in the house, and since he was the first one evicted, I have no one to turn to. I think Rosalina might have something going with Pauline, because the two talk a lot, but maybe I can get in on it._

"Good morning DK," Rosalina greeted as the simian approached her in the backyard.

"Hey Rosa," DK greeted, acting surprisingly familiar with the woman.

"Something you need?" The astronomer questioned.

"Well, actually yes," DK said back, "I was wondering if you'd like to form a coalition with me. I know you're working with Pauline, at least I think you are, but I was wondering if you'd like a bit of muscle to pad your alliance."

_Rosalina:__ Oh I was so happy when DK approached me about getting in on the alliance I have with Pauline. We'd been talking about recruiting him for a while, and now that he's interested, we don't have to do any shifty work._

"I think that could work," Rosalina said mischievously, "Let's go find Pauline."

The two left the backyard, and entering the house they soon accosted the woman they were looking for, who was eating a clementine by the sink.

"Oh, good morning you two," Pauline said, a bit shocked by the duo's sudden appearance.

"We were thinking it'd be a good thing if DK joined us," Rosalina explained, "It'll do good to have some muscle behind us."

"That could be true," Pauline said, eyeing the hulking ape, "Very well," she agreed, "You're in DK."

_Pauline:__ Oh I don't know about DK, but it's a good thing to have some extra power on our team. With this trio I have devised, maybe things will look better._

"Who is ready for the Have Not competition!" Peach shrieked about an hour later, moments after the last houseguest to awake, Luigi, had gotten out of bed.

"Oh Mamma Mia," Luigi breathed, receiving a short chide from Mario.

Meeting in the living room, the houseguests were all assembled and noticed the red and blue poker chips on the table.

"Grab a poker chip," Peach instructed, "And meet me in the backyard!"

Everyone scrambled to get the same color chip as their allies. Daisy, Birdo, and Toadette all managed to snag Red chips, and Wario and Waluigi picked up the other two. This meant that Rosalina, Pauline, DK, Mario, and Luigi made up the other team, the ones with the blue chips.

Walking into the backyard, the houseguests immediately noticed the humongous slot machines in every corner of the backyard, and the whole place was done up like a massive casino. Bright lights and spinning signs shook and rattled everywhere, creating quite the dazzling carnival of features. Once everyone situated themselves by the slot machines, as instructed by Peach, the woman got on with the instructions.

"In order to be a have for the week, you are going to have to gamble everything you've got," Peach instructed, "It's simple, just pop your chip into the slot and give the machine a crank. Get a Bob-Omb symbol, and you're out, even just one will do. But if you get anything else, then you're safe. However, there are also several luxuries you can obtain. Three mushrooms means the mushrooms in the have-not room will be replaced with cots, and three stars means the annoying star sound will go away in the have-not room. Land three lightning bolts, and the lights will go off for once in the have-not room. Finally, if you are lucky enough to spin three shine sprites, you will win 10,000 dollars for yourself."

_Toadette:__ I've got to get that money! I don't even care if I'm a have not!_

"The last person standing will make their team haves for the week, meaning the other team will sadly become have-nots," Peach explained, "Is everyone ready to play Sloppy Slots?"

After a chorus of cheers, the houseguests lined up near their teams slot machines and got ready.

"Ready? Set? Go!" Peach instructed, and the first player for each time inserted the coin and pulled the crank.

Mario didn't land any luxuries, but he didn't land a bob-omb either, keeping himself in the game for the Blue Team.

Right out of the gate, Daisy landed two bob-ombs and a mushroom.

"Ow! No way!" Daisy cried obnoxiously, pouting as she removed herself to the bench.

_Daisy:__ I can't believe it! I'm out first thing! I suck at this game!_

Rosalina rolled safety and so did Birdo on the other team. This went on for a while, until Wario landed a bob-omb!

"Bah!" The fat man cried, "No use!"

"The red team is down two players, while the blue team retains all of their members!" Peach cried, her shrill voice piercing the backyard.

"This isn't good," Birdo said to Toadette as the young girl got ready to roll. A mushroom slipped into the first slot, then the second, and then the third!

"Yes!" Toadette cried, and Peach called out, "Congratulations houseguests! Toadette has replaced the mushrooms in the have-not room with cots!"

"Way to go Toadette!" DK cheered from the other team, excited that in case his team lost they wouldn't have to sleep on the uncomfortable mushrooms.

"No!" The monkey cried as he landed three bob-ombs in a row, getting eliminated from the competition.

"DK is out," Peach commented, "Will the Red Team make a comeback?"

"Looks like it!" Pauline complained as she joined DK on the sideline, having rolled a single bob-omb.

The slot machines whirred lightning fast, and Toadette let out a holler as she rolled three stars.

"Toadette is the Slot Machine Queen!" Peach cried, "She has shut off the star sound in the have-not room!" Peach said in a grand chime.

Everyone cheered, but it was short lived as Waluigi was eliminated from the Red Team, and he was soon joined by Luigi.

"Two members left on each team!" Peach voiced, wondering who would prevail.

"I was doing so good!" Toadette sobbed as she rolled a bob-omb, and reluctantly had to join her teammates on the sideline.

"It's down to Birdo," Peach began but didn't get to finish, because the pink dinosaur rolled a bob-omb and the Blue Team won with both Mario and Rosalina left by the slot machine.

"Crap!" Birdo cursed as the slot machine spelled out her doom, securing the win for the Blue Team. The Blue Team erupted in cheers as they learned they would be haves, and the Red Team looked very upset that they had lost.

"Congratulations Blue Team!" Peach said, "You are the haves for the week! Sorry Red Team, but this means you are this week's have-nots."

"Already used to it," Birdo pouted, and Toadette and Daisy joined her in grief, having been have-nots the previous week.

Everyone exited the backyard, the competition now officially over.

_Mario:__ We won! Again! This is so great, I can eat food, take a hot shower, and sleep in a bed!_

_Birdo:__ We lost! Again! This is so dumb, I can't eat food, I have to take a cold shower, and sleep on a stupid cot!_

It was just moments after the Have Not competition that Peach sang out the announcement, "Who wants to see my HoH room?"

Everyone cheered and followed her upstairs, returning to the room that Waluigi had occupied just days before. The inside was the same, but now the gift basket and pictures had changed, showing Peach with family and friends and containing all her favorite things.

"Show us what you got Peach," Luigi suggested, and the nutritionist eagerly picked through her gifts.

"My yoga mats!" Peach cried, excited to finally be able to perform her missing art. Healthy foods lined the basket and she shrieked at each and every portrait on the wall. One showed two other girls that looked just like her, and another showed her with an elderly toad who had brown spots on his cap. Tearing into her letter, Peach began to tear up when she saw who it was from.

"It's from my Aunt Blanche," Peach said, shocked and teary-eyed.

_Peach:__ Most people aren't super close with their extended family, but my Aunt Blanche and I are inseparable, I love her so much, and to get a letter from her was so special._

"Dear Peach," The girl read the letter aloud, "We are all doing fine. We can't stop thinking about you and how excited we are for you to come home with that big fat check! I saw Toodles at the nail salon the other day and she told me to say hello to you. You just don't understand how proud of you I am girly, keep up the great work and I hope I don't see you too soon. Go win for us girly- Blanche."

Everyone gushed at the heartfelt letter, and soon cleared out of the room after the event had ended.

Back outside the HoH room, everyone settled down and grew increasingly nervous as nominations loomed that evening. Upstairs in the Head of Household room, Peach had convened with her alliance, ignoring the Mario brothers downstairs.

"We can agree that the Dream Team has folded up, even though all of its members stayed in the house," Peach instructed, "It's not good to have a public alliance, which is why we were formed."

"Thanks again for including me guys," Toadette spoke up, and Peach and Birdo averted her gaze.

_Peach:__ I'm playing this game with Birdo, and if Toadette or Daisy think that I've got there back, then they're wrong._

"We need to think about whom to target," Daisy mulled over the possible nominees.

"DK is strong," Toadette chimed in.

"He's too friendly," Peach said, discarding the thought, "It would just create an unnecessary enemy."

"Mario and Luigi are still strong," Birdo advised, and Daisy perked up.

"Uh, not Luigi," Daisy blurted, "I just…don't think now is a good time."

"Why not?" Peach spoke up, "Him and Mario are obviously going to be a power duo until the end if no one stops them."

_Daisy:__ I really need to figure out who Luigi is more loyal to, me or his brother?_

"He was up on the block last week, and he still listens to me," Daisy lied, trying to feign her liking of him, "Let's focus on some more deadly players."

"Like Wario and Waluigi," Toadette piped, and Daisy was grateful for the change of topic.

"It is certainly something to consider," Peach thought aloud.

Downstairs, Wario and Waluigi were feeling sort of sour since they didn't control anything this week.

_Wario:__ I'm going to need Waluigi in this game to help me win competitions, without him I don't know if I'll be able to exercise all the power I want!_

"I think Peach is going to stick us up there together," Waluigi moped, certainly upset about no longer being in control.

"Bah!" Wario shrugged it off, "So what if she does? Those pesky brothers went up together last week and both of them came down."

"That's because we let them," Waluigi retorted, "If it weren't for Yoshi being a double-crosser, then one of them would be gone."

"Well, maybe someone else will be a double-crosser," Wario shrugged.

Waluigi didn't look too convinced.

Out in the backyard, Pauline and Rosalina were catching a tan, gossiping about their next move.

"Now that we have DK," Pauline began, "We can have him win a few competitions, and then manipulate his nominations or veto usages."

"That sounds pretty foolproof," Rosalina returned, "DK is a massive physical threat, let's just hope the house doesn't turn on him because of that."

"Peach will probably put up Wario and Waluigi for what they did last week, and between the two of them I'd like to see the fat slob go," Pauline commented and Rosalina stifled a laugh. She didn't like being mean to others, but Wario was a fat slob in all truth. The women cracked a pair of knowing smiles and then returned to sunbathing, their idle plan suiting them just fine.

_Peach:__ Going into nominations, I had a lot to think about. Wario and Waluigi were responsible for putting up Mario and Luigi, but Waluigi did the house a favor by nominating Yoshi in Mario's stead. Now that I've got the power, should I blindside Mario and Luigi? Or, please the house and nominate Wario and Waluigi? Oh I don't know! Maybe I should just nominate some outsiders, like Rosalina and Pauline? _

Fanning all the keys out on her bed, Peach looked each one over carefully before inserting them into the large metal ring. Two keys stood alone, and she wrapped them up by their cords and stuffed them in a little grey pouch, proceeding to lock the pouch in her closet. The nomination ceremony was about to begin.

Peach cracked open the sliding glass door, poking her blonde head out.

"Hey everyone, it's time for the nomination ceremony," she said aloud, drawing everyone's attention. Filing into the dining room, everyone took a seat around the massive eating table while Peach emerged with the nomination ring. Placing the swirling metallic object on the spindle, she began the ceremony by rubbing her palms together slowly.

"This is the nomination ceremony," she began, "One of my duties as Head of Household is to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will pull the first key, and that houseguest is safe. They will pull the next key, and so on and so forth."

Everyone silently nodded their heads, anxious to figure out who would be nominated. Peach reached forward and pulled the first key out of the ring.

"Daisy," Peach said, "You are safe."

"Thanks Peachie," Daisy said sweetly and looped the key around her neck. She reached forward for the next key and read off the name, "Birdo, you are safe."

The pink dinosaur gave Peach a grateful look and then fastened her own key around her neck. She delicately plucked out the next key, reading off another female name.

"Toadette, you are safe."

"Yes," Toadette breathed out slowly, and then proceeded to remove the next key.

"Mario, you are safe," she said gladly.

"A thank you Peach," Mario said quietly and then put his key around his neck. "Luigi, you are-a-safe," Mario told his brother, happily handing him his key.

"Mamma Mia," Luigi said, "Rosalina, you are safe."

Rosalina's slender frame rose as she accepted the key given to her by Luigi. Pushing her platinum hair behind her, she meekly read out the next name.

"DK," Rosalina said, looking at the ape, "You are safe."

With just one key left in the ring, Pauline, Wario, and Waluigi were visibly nervous. Only one of them was safe, and they didn't know who it was. Reaching a tentative palm forward, DK removed the next key and alleviated the nerves of one houseguest.

"Pauline," DK said, "You are safe."

"Thank you Peach," Pauline breathed out as she took her key. However, two keys were missing, and they belonged to Wario and Waluigi.

"As you can see," Peach resumed, "I have nominated you Wario and you Waluigi for eviction. Both of you know each other, and nominated two members of my alliance last week, so it is only fitting I return the favor." The acid in her tone was felt across the room, and Wario and Waluigi looked generally peeved.

"This nomination ceremony is adjourned," Peach said, formally ending the meeting. Wario and Waluigi rose from the table, averting gazes with Peach, while everyone else hugged them and expressed their condolences for the nominations. Wario and Waluigi already knew, this was going to be a tough week.

_Peach:__ Wario and Waluigi are strong together, and I have to split them up. The same goes for the Mario brothers, but it's not quite time to pull them apart yet._

_Wario:__ I'm not surprised that Waluigi and I are nominated together, but I've got a feeling neither of us will be walking out that door on eviction night._

_Waluigi:__ What did I say? I knew this would happen! That's what I get for making an entrance…_

* * *

**How will Wario and Waluigi escape the perils of nomination? Will Peach's alliance stay strong with Birdo, Toadette, and Daisy, or will the Mario brothers find out she's betrayed them? And who will the coveted power of veto? All this and more next time on Big Brother!**


	6. The Plumber's Reprise

Episode 6

The morning of the veto competition, Waluigi awoke with a throbbing headache. It happened to him quite often actually, and he stumbled out of bed to go find some pain relievers they had in the medicine cabinet in the storeroom. Sneaking past Wario so as not to wake him, Waluigi crept into the main hallway of the Big Brother and from there to the storeroom, he was surprised to find it occupied.

"Oh, you startled me," Pauline spluttered as Waluigi opened the door.

"Sorry, just looking for some headache reliever," he said, stumbling around looking for the pills, "I thought there was some in here."

"You won't find it," Pauline giggled, "I've got it right here. You get night migraines too?"

"Yeah, I didn't use to, but the stress of my job is too much some times," Waluigi admitted.

"Tell me about," Pauline complained.

"You in sales too?" Waluigi asked, accepting the medicine from her extended reach.

"Real estate," Pauline dragged, eyeing the way the man popped the pills. He took two without anything, completely dry.

"Well," Waluigi said, "Thanks."

_Pauline:__ Oh call me the devil in disguise but I knew that if we kept Waluigi around and sent his grubby friend packing, then he would owe me a favor. Waluigi is better in competitions than Wario is, and if I make sure Waluigi stays, then the next time he wins something I can manipulate his use of it._

"Before you go," Pauline added, "I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Shoot," Waluigi prompted, wondering what she had to say.

"I know if you win the veto, you'll obviously take yourself down. But say you don't, and you and Wario are still up there together. You're a much worthier opponent than he is, I don't know if he could do much without you. So I'm going to try and campaign for you, so on eviction he'll be walking out the door and not you," Pauline said.

A bit taken aback by her words against his lifetime friend, Waluigi replied, "I…I knew one of us would have to go, but Wario is my best friend."

"But both of you can't win," Pauline informed him.

Waluigi eyes seemed to steel over, then he nodded with a resolute certainty. "If you do this for me though, you'll probably want something in return."

"Just, when you're fighting for that veto, remember you have an ally in this house that no one knows about," Pauline finished, and she added an impromptu kiss on his cheek before gliding out of the storeroom, leaving the lanky salesman a bit dazed and confused.

_Waluigi:__ I just don't know what I'm going to do if come eviction night, I'm still sitting in that chair next to Wario._

Neither Waluigi nor Pauline went back to bed, so DK was not the first to wake up that morning. Instead, he was up much later, rubbing his eyes groggily and heading to the kitchen to pour a protein shake.

"Morning DK," Daisy said as she stirred up some eggs in the frying pan, whipping up a batch of scrambled eggs for everyone. Toadette was sitting on one of the barstools nearby, sipping some orange juice and chatting with Birdo.

"Morning Daisy," DK replied sleepily, "Morning ladies," DK acknowledged Birdo and Toadette.

"DK darling," Birdo stated, "You look rather sleepy. Something the matter?"

"No, I was just up late last night," DK said, "I just couldn't fall asleep for some reason."

"Well," Birdo replied, "In the blog I have, I wrote that sometimes men can't sleep because they think too hard about love."

"It definitely wasn't that," DK said nonchalantly, causing Toadette to giggle up some of her orange juice.

"Oh man," Toadette griped as she wiped orange off the counter.

"Breakfast is served!" Daisy announced, and everyone milled into the kitchen, happily accepting full plates of scrambled eggs and sausage.

"Thanks Daisy," Luigi said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario gasped, "Was that a kiss I –a-saw?"

"That it was," Daisy said cheekily, "As of last night, Luigi and I are together."

Several awes came out of the rest of the houseguests, and Mario gave Luigi a playful nudge. The first official showmance of the summer had been declared.

"I think it is so sweet you two are together," Rosalina mused, trying to elevate her social game, "It'd be nice to have someone for myself."

"Oh you're beautiful Rosalina," Daisy complimented, "You'll find a guy soon."

"Goodness I'm almost forty," Rosalina said, "I'll be thirty-nine next month."

"Well if you and I are still here," Daisy said with a wink, "Then we'll have to celebrate."

_Daisy:__ I like Rosalina a lot, I think she's sweet and very underrated. Hopefully I'll be able to work with her in the later stages of the game._

After breakfast had ended, Daisy and Luigi went to their room to get some late morning smooching done, Birdo and Toadette continued to swap stories by the pool, Mario, Wario, DK, and Waluigi played a doubles match of billiards together, and Peach, Rosalina, and Pauline all painted their nails and talked about things back home.

"I think I'm going to go to the diary room," Toadette said to Birdo, "I want to record some thoughts before we go into the veto."

"Alright dear, have fun," Birdo said brusquely, nodding to Toadette as the small woman departed. Toadette made her way down the hall and into the diary room, barely noticing the blue envelope that rested on the microfiber sofa.

"What's this?" Toadette asked aloud, and she tore into the letter reading it to herself.

_Dear Toadette, _

_ It is with greatest pleasure that Big Brother informs you that you have been selected by the Mushroom Kingdom as the Big Brother MVP! With your new title, you have the power to secretly name a third nominee for eviction. You can tell the other houseguests of your new identity or keep it on the down low. The power is now in your hands!_

_ -Big Brother_

"Oh my gosh," Toadette whispered to herself. "I guess I just name the nominee here then."

_Toadette:__ I didn't really know what to do with this new power, but I did know that I had to nominate someone soon. I went with my gut, and the person I chose is someone who I think is a threat for everyone._

Toadette emerged from the diary room, meeting back up with Birdo.

"Get everything out?" The jeweler asked with a smile, and Toadette nodded happily. Before she could even mention anything, Big Brother called everyone to the living room.

"Houseguests," the microphones blared, "Please assemble in the living room."

Everyone crowded into the room, unsure of what was going on. Waluigi and Wario took a seat in the nomination chairs, and Peach plopped down on the Head of Household's special ottoman. They all looked up to the Big Brother screen, and soon Chen T.'s face appeared.

"Hello Houseguests!" Chen T. said, and everyone cheered their respective hellos.

"It's time to inform you of the summer's first twist! There is something in play called the BB MVP, and that houseguest will be secretly selected by the Mushroom Kingdom's vote. The MVP is special, because they can cast a third nominee for eviction," Chen T. instructed.

Everyone gasped, even Toadette to keep up appearances.

"And with that being said," Chen T. said, "It's time to name the third nominee. Expect the unexpected houseguests," she signed off.

"Wow," Daisy mouthed, and the television changed.

THE THIRD NOMINEE, it read it big blaring letters. The portraits on the memory wall of each houseguest moved around on the screen, even the faded image of Yoshi. The pictures moved around for a while, until just one remained.

MARIO.

"Mamma Mia!" The plumber cursed, and the screen quickly shut off, leaving the houseguests stunned.

"I guess that's it," Toadette said, acting like an unknowing houseguest. Everyone could barely process it for a few moments, before Luigi said.

"Why? Mario was just-a-on the block?"

Waluigi and Wario were trying to hold back smiles, they even joined in with everyone in their condolences for the blindsided plumber, but in the back of their minds they were celebrating.

"Which one of you was it?" Mario demanded, fire creeping into his eyes. Everyone was sort of shocked for a moment, and then they all tried to allay his tension by sending apologies, claiming innocence, and vouching for his safety.

"I'm-a-going to get to the bottom of-a-this," Mario said irately, "I don't-a-know why I'm-a-such-a-target, I haven't even-a-won anything!"

His Italian accent was coming on thick now, and he stormed off to his bedroom to collect his thoughts. In his wake, everyone looked confused, upset, and deeply troubled. Except for three individuals.

Wario and Waluigi cracked a few smiles and snickers here and there, but no one really noticed. What everyone did notice was the one tiny pink toad was trembling at an alarming speed.

"What's the matter Toadette?" Peach asked, wondering why the girl was shaking so badly.

Toadette cooked up a quick lie, "I just don't feel safe anymore. Mario wasn't on the block moments ago and now he is."

"I don't think anyone feels safe Toadette," Peach commented, trying to alleviate the girl's nerves. Little did she know that Toadette was in control.

Mario sulked in his room for about a minute before steeling himself and preparing mentally for the veto. He won it last week, so why can't he win it again. Honestly, he didn't think the house would vote him out with both Wario and Waluigi on the block, one of whom was guaranteed to stay.

_Mario:__ I just-a-need to focus and win that-a-veto!_

His hopes were about to be tested, because Big Brother called for Peach in the diary room, ready to deliver the instruction kit for the veto competition.

"Who is ready to pick players for the veto competition?" Peach bellowed her best, but it came out more like a shrill caterwaul. Everyone crowded into the living room, and Waluigi and Wario took their respective seats in the nomination chairs, Mario sat in a new chair, one Peach had asked DK to help her bring back from the diary room. It was just like the other nomination chairs, and was the furthest one to the right, next to Waluigi.

"Will the three nominees please join me up here to pick the players for the veto competition," Peach requested, and Wario, Mario and Waluigi glumly followed her up there.

"The head of household and the two nominees will compete in the veto competition," Peach explained, "And myself and the third nominee will now pull a chip from the bag to select the other two players by random draw, I will pick first," she finished.

She reached into the silver pouch, dug around for a little while, and then said, "Toadette."

"Yahoo!" Toadette cried, excited to have the chance to win the veto.

_Toadette:__ I have the perfect plan. If I can win the veto, I can take Mario off the block, making it look like I didn't put him up there in the first place. If I can do that, then no one will view me as a threat._

The only perk of being named the third nominee was the privilege to pick the chip for the final veto player. Mario reached his hand in, dug around for a while, and then pulled out a chip.

"Luigi," Mario said, grinningly widely.

_Luigi:__ Arrivedeci! If I can-a-pull this off, then Mario is-a-going nowhere!_

"Let's-a-go bro," Luigi said with much enthusiasm, pumped to remove his brother from the block. The six players and the rest of the houseguests proceeded to file enter the backyard, once again amazed by the new transformation.

A large pool of water took up most of the backyard, with the regular fake grass and amenities pushed to the side. Way up high above the pool was a large square platform, big enough for many people to run around on. Each square had a border, making it look like a panel, and that's exactly what they were.

_Peach:__ We get out in the backyard and there's this massive pool of water and some big platform up in the air! This does not look fun…_

The six players all assembled by six different ladders, each one leading to the ginormous platform above. Birdo whisked out the instructions, and read,

"Who's afraid of heights? It better not be you, because prepare for a battle high up in the sky. In this competition, when I say go, each of you will race to the platform, climbing your ladder, once there you will fight to stay alive, literally. Each panel has a number on it, one through ten, which represents time in seconds. When the panel ticks down to zero, it will open, sending anyone on it straight into the water below. Don't worry though, because each panel resets after it hits zero. Just keep off the panels that are getting close to zero and you're good, but that's easier said than done. The last person standing on the platform will win the golden power of veto! Who's ready to play Panels of Peril?"

The six competitors cheered, and so did Rosalina, Pauline, DK, and Daisy on the sidelines. The six braced themselves and as soon as Birdo cried "Go!" They bolted off.

"Peach has an astounding lead, climbing that ladder with grace and speed," Birdo commented, and she was right. Peach's limber body took off rapidly, and she was well ahead everyone else on her ascend to the panels. Behind her, Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi all moved at pretty much even paces. Toadette was a bit behind, and Wario was sluggishly bringing up the rear.

_Wario:__ Climbing that ladder took it out of me. I'm just not suited for demanding physical situations._

Peach reached the platform in no time, and she noticed the time wasn't ticking down yet. Getting to the top first didn't matter, and she had wasted valuable energy.

_Peach:__ When I noticed that the panels wouldn't start their timers until everyone arrived I was so upset with myself for wasting so much energy!_

"Peach is at the top," Birdo cried, "And Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi are almost there!"

All three men swung onto the panels at the same time, and Toadette followed quickly. It took about twenty more seconds for Wario to arrive, and when he did, the panels instantly switched on, all nine with a different number.

"No!" Toadette screamed, dashing off of her panel that had a 2 on it at the moment. Peach nearly collided with her, heading towards an 8 panel, while Mario and Luigi went on the offense, trying to crowd Wario and Waluigi into lower-numbered panels.

_Mario:__ I-a-thought that if Luigi and-a-I could make the others go into-a-lower panels, then they would-a-fall faster._

"Hey! Come on! Watch yourself!" Wario threatened, getting pushed back into a 2 panel. Waluigi saw the moment and dashed away to safety, leaving his friend alone. The panel ticked down to one, and Wario made his move.

Grabbing Mario by the arm he threw the plumber behind him, dashing forward with unprecedented celerity. Mario stumbled onto the panel, just as it opened up.

"Mamma Mia!" Mario screamed as he plummeted to the water, making a huge splash, signaling his elimination.

"Mario is out!" Birdo cried.

But she spoke again, because before the panel could close, Wario shoved a surprised Luigi into the same hole.

"What?" Luigi cried out as he tripped, "No!"

Splashing nearly on top of his brother, Luigi sent up a wall of water, ending his time in the veto competition.

"Wario is on the offense!" Birdo cried, drawing attention to the plump houseguest. Wario snarled at her from above, and retreated to a safer corner.

_Waluigi:__ Wario just took out Mario and Luigi, and then I realized he or I had a 50/50 shot of winning this now. I didn't want to face off against him at the end, so I switched up my tactic._

Toadette ran from panel to panel, nimbly dodging Peach due to her height.

"Sorry Toadette!" Peach hollered, grasping for the girl, but Toadette was to swift. Maneuvering away from the nutritionist, Toadette found herself standing on a 9 panel, safe for the moment.

Waluigi tried to sneak up on Wario, and he positioned himself on a 3 panel. Tapping Wario on the shoulder, Waluigi pulled Wario towards him to get him on the panel, but the fat man resisted.

"Hey!" Wario screamed, "What's the idea?"

"I just don't want to fight you for this!" Waluigi explained.

"Neither do I!" Wario bellowed, "So let's make it easier!"

Wario held his ground, and Waluigi's eyes widened as the panel ticked down to zero. Wario pulled back at the last second, sending his own partner plummeting into the pool.

"Waluigi is out!" Birdo declared, and then there were three.

"Come on ladies," Wario said, grinning evilly, "Let me have this."

"In your dreams slob," Peach teased, advancing forward. In the chaos of it all, Toadette forgot to pay attention to her panel, and suddenly fell from view.

"Toadette is out!" Birdo cried, and the pink mushroom-capped houseguest was speechless.

_Toadette:__ I'm so stupid!_

"It's down to just Peach and Wario," Birdo said loudly, but it wasn't that way for long. Peach unleashed a flurry of movements around Wario, and her capering confused him to the point where he wasn't sure of which way to run and ended up moving right onto a 1 panel.

"Wait!" Wario said, "I meant…," but he was cut off by the sound of his own cry as he fell from the panels, meaning Peach had won.

"Wario has been eliminated, which means congratulations Peach! You have won the power of veto!" Birdo cried, and then suddenly, all the panels opened, sending Peach into the pool. She laughed off the sudden drop, and after emerging from the water soaking wet, she accepted the veto symbol from Birdo, looping the reward around her neck via its nylon lanyard.

_Peach:__ I am on fire! First the HoH and now the veto! This is my week!_

After the six players had dried off and talked for a bit, Peach was pretty confident going into the veto meeting, she knew she probably wouldn't use the veto, and made up her mind that the nominations would stay the same.

"Hey everyone," Peach called after a few hours, "It is time for the veto meeting."

The three nominees sat on their news triple cushion sofa, the furniture in the living room had been replaced while they were all outside for the veto game. The new installment carried an ominous air with it, and everyone fully felt the impact of the MVP.

"This is the veto meeting," Peach announced. "Mario, Wario, and Waluigi have been nominated for eviction. I have the power to veto one of those nominations. I'd like to give each nominee a chance to say why I should use the veto on one of them."

Wario stood up first, having been sitting on the left cushion.

"Well Peach," Wario began, "I never did anything to hurt your game, so I guess I'm up on the block by association. I don't have a lot of stamina in physical competitions, but if today was a testament to it, I'm strong. If you take me off the block, I can promise you that if I win HoH, you can name one of the nominees."

Peach looked a little intrigued, but her interest died down as Waluigi began to speak.

"I don't expect you to use the veto on me," Waluigi said, "I nominated two of your allies last week and think this is reciprocation. So, there you go."

Mario was last to talk, "Well-a-Peach, everyone knows we are-a-allies, so I hope you use-a-the veto on me, because I'm-a-your teammate."

Peach knew that what Mario was saying appeared to be the truth, and it would look fishy to not use the veto on him. She didn't want to use it, but she felt pressured to keep up appearances.

"I have decided," Peach said, "To use the veto…,"

"On no one."

Mario looked a little shocked, thinking he might've had something with Peach, but now it was gone. The three nominees retained their positions, and Peach concluded with,

"This veto meeting is adjourned."

* * *

**Shocking! So sorry that I was late on the chapters. But this week was really busy so everything's pushed back by a night. The live eviction will be tomorrow night at 7 PM, then the regular schedule will hopefully be resumed. Toadette was crowned as MVP by a randomizer, because five houseguests all received one vote. Thanks for reading everyone, and don't forget to check the blog, vote in the poll, and leave a review!**

**-Admiral Bobbery**


	7. The Second Eviction

Episode 7

"The house is split into fourths, and with the first twist of the summer delivered, no one is safe," Chen T. said, her pearly white teeth gleaming. She was wearing a sparkling golden gown, with shimmering diamond-shaped golden earrings hanging from her lobes. The Asian toad brushed back her shiny black locks and announced grandly, "I'm Chen T., and this is Big Brother!"

The introduction theme played, and the crowd below her clamored with cacophonous applause. She waved and smiled to them all, blowing kisses to the mad crowd.

"Tonight, another houseguest will walk out these doors, but before that, let's take a look at how our houseguest have been since we last saw them," Chen T. said, and the cameras flashed back to prior events this week.

* * *

_Previously on Big Brother…_

_ Peach swung her way to victory, becoming the second Head of Household. Thrilled to win, she quickly devised a strategy to bump the Mario brothers right out of the game._

_Peach:__ By aligning myself with Birdo, Daisy, and Toadette, I can control the house with numbers, and take care of the physical threats in this game._

_ But her nominations proved otherwise, putting Wario and Waluigi on the block together._

_Wario:__ This is terrible! Now I have to fight Waluigi for the chance to stay in this game!_

_ But all was not as it seemed, because the first twist of the summer was revealed._

_ "Attention houseguests," Chen T. said, "The Mushroom Kingdom has voted, and one of you is this week's BB MVP."_

_ Having been selected by the Mushroom Kingdom, Toadette exercised her new power, selecting Mario as the third nominee. But the plumber did not receive the action kindly._

_ "Who did this?" Mario ranted, fire in his eyes._

_ Going into the veto, Toadette had a master plan._

_Toadette:__ If I can win the veto and take Mario off the block, then no one would expect me as the MVP!_

_ But she fell short to Peach, and the nutritionist scored her second win of the week!_

_Peach: __I am on fire baby!_

_ With more power than ever before, Peach could have backdoored someone, but she decided to keep the nominations the same._

_ "With that being said," Peach announced, "This veto meeting is adjourned"_

* * *

**Day 10**

_Mario:__ It's-a-day ten in the Big Brother house, and I-a-have been-a-worrying about whether or not I'll-a-stay for nearly the entire time! _

"Sorry about all-a-that Mario," Luigi said, clapping his brother on the back.

"It's-a-ok," Mario said, "Hopefully I can-a-wiggle my way out of this again."

"Maybe we should-a-talk to the rest of the house, try to get-a-Wario or-a-Waluigi out," Luigi suggested, and Mario's brow furrowed.

"A-no Luigi, I don't want to-a-throw anyone under the-a-bus," Mario admitted, his integrity showing through. Luigi simply hung his head, because he knew words like that weren't going to win Mario the game.

* * *

In another part of the house, Toadette was sitting in the have-not room with Birdo, both women lying down on their cots.

"Birdo," Toadette murmured, "I have something to confess."

"What is it darling?" Birdo asked, concern showing in her voice.

"Will you be mad at me?" Toadette asked, her voice pleading like a child.

"Just speak," Birdo said, rolling around on the cot to face Toadette.

"I'm the MVP," Toadette admitted, causing a shocked Birdo to roll out of her cot.

"Ow!" Birdo cried, and Toadette jumped out of her cot to help her back up.

"Sorry," Birdo apologized for her tumble, "I just got a little excited."

"I had to tell someone," Toadette confessed, "And I thought it should be you."

"I can't believe girl," Birdo said, "I told you this show would make you a star. People like you, and look, now you're the first MVP." Toadette smiled at the jeweler, happy she had told someone.

_Birdo:__ Absolutely not do I believe that Toadette is the MVP. The girl is so socially awkward and pitiful. I like her a lot, I really do, but I just can't see the Mushroom Kingdom voting for her, no offense._

"So why'd you put up Mario," Birdo asked, prompting a conversation she had no faith in.

"I just thought it'd be what the house wanted, especially because of last week," Toadette said, "He won the veto last time, so I thought if I nominated him third, he'd be too dumbfounded to do successfully in the veto."

Birdo nodded, glints of surprise emerging in her eyes. Toadette was talking like a true strategist.

"I wanted to win the veto so bad, that way I could pull him off the block and have Peach nominate Luigi, so then I'd look like I wasn't the MVP, but it didn't work out," Toadette continued.

_Birdo:__ I might have been wrong…_

* * *

The power in the house was sitting upstairs in the HoH room, and Peach was consorting with Daisy, Birdo, and Toadette over the eviction. Birdo and Toadette had just come into the room, and Peach wanted to have a quick meeting before the approaching eviction.

"It needs to be Mario," Peach said, "He's such a powerhouse."

"The same could be said for Wario," Daisy claimed, doubt in her eyes.

_Daisy:__ I don't want Mario or Luigi out of the house. In fact, I'm starting to think I should work with them instead of this gaggle of gossips. _

"I'm going to go to sleep," Daisy said after a few minutes.

"But we're not done," Peach protested, her voice pouty.

"Yeah but I'm tired, we still have a few days until the eviction anyway," Daisy said in response, leaving the HoH room with Peach's cutting eyes following her.

"I don't trust her," Peach said once she could no longer hear Daisy's footfalls in the hallway.

"She's with Luigi too much," Birdo agreed and Toadette nodded to back up the pink dinosaur's claims.

"First chance we have," Peach said grimly, then proceeded to slide her index finger across her throat, making a swift motion of death.

* * *

Downstairs, Daisy glided into the room Mario and Luigi used to share with Yoshi, and laid down next to her new boyfriend.

"Hey beautiful," Luigi said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Luigi listen," Daisy said, "Peach, Birdo, and Toadette are upstairs. I'm technically in an alliance with them, but now they want to target Mario! I just don't like how they've gained control of the house so quickly and want to stop them. I think you and Mario are way better than they are, so let's get your brother in here and make this official."

"Make what official Daisy, you're talking so fast," Luigi spluttered, a little confused, the night time drowsiness causing his Italian accent to fade.

Daisy quickly rose and found Mario in the kitchen, making sure no one was following her as she led him back to the bedroom.

"What's-a-this all about?" Mario questioned, heavily confused.

Luigi told Mario everything Daisy had told him, and the plumber was shocked.

"What are we-a-gonna do?" Mario asked in disbelief.

"We're going to forge an alliance," Daisy instructed, "Right here, right now. Let's knock all three of those girls right out of this game. But we have to start with splitting up Wario and Waluigi."

"Wario," Luigi said decisively, "He is much stronger."

Mario nodded, "So something like a final three deal?" He asked.

"Exactly," Daisy pointed out.

"We need a name," said Luigi.

"What about-a-the Shroom Squad," Mario suggested, "Let's do this for the Mushroom Kingdom! Get these lairs and double-crossers out of this house!" His Italian accent diminishing in his ambition. Being able to think more clearly, Mario's voice shone through like a true hero.

"Let's do it," Daisy agreed, and on three, the Shroom Squad was formed.

* * *

**Day 14**

"Alliances have been made, broken, and left in the dust, but now one houseguest must leave the game for good. Let's talk to our houseguests," Chen T. suggested, and the jumbo television screen flicked on, showing all eleven remaining houseguest sitting in the living room.

Mario, Wario, and Waluigi sat on the nomination couch, and Peach in her Head of Household ottoman. Everyone else smashed together on the couches, and Luigi and Daisy were holding hands on the left couch.

"Hello houseguests," Chen T. said, and everyone threw out their various greetings, cheering for the hostess.

"I can see all of you are a bit excited," Chen T. responded, "Let's get to business."

"Luigi, how does it feel to be off of the block this week?" Chen T. asked, and the Italian plumber's eyebrows perked up.

"A-well Chen T., it does feel-a-good. I'm just sad my brother is not sitting beside me," Luigi answered.

"But Daisy is," Chen T. mentioned, "Daisy, is this an official showmance?"

"It is Chen. T!" Daisy screeched, "Luigi and I are together! It's great to play this game with a partner."

"But do you think that puts a target on your back?" Chen T. asked.

"Definitely," Daisy replied, "But I hope people see that Luigi and I are just playing this game together and don't intend to take people down week after week."

"Well," Chen T. said, "You sound very happy. Rosalina?"

"Yes Chen T.?" The astrologist asked.

"How is being in the Big Brother house affecting your gameplay?" Chen T. questioned.

"The compression of it all, the fact you're cut-off from the outside and that it's just ten others in here with you makes the game very intimidating, but I think I'm doing just fine," Rosalina replied coolly.

"One last question," Chen T. said, "Peach, you won both competitions this week, how does that feel?"

"It feels wonderful Chen T.," Peach explained, "Being able to make the decisions is really nice, I just hope people don't start coming after me because of it."

"Thank you Peach," Chen T. lauded, "The live eviction is about to begin, but first, the three nominees each have a chance to make a plea to the rest of the houseguests as to why they should stay in the house. Wario, you're up first."

Wario rose, and clapped his massive hands together, "Well everyone, I'm only up the block by association. Waluigi had the power last week, and because of that I'm up here. Please don't send me home because I was just a friend of the person that sent Yoshi packing."

Waluigi went next, shooting Wario a nasty glare, "Ah well, I know why I'm up here, but I ask that you guys keep me around. I'm sorry if I came off as cheeky; I just wanted to make an entrance. We all wanted Yoshi out, so I did the house more of a service than a blow. Just don't cast your vote due to emotions everyone."

Mario went last, "Whoever the MVP is, watch out, because if I make it through tonight, I'm coming out for you."

The camera panned to Toadette, but she didn't show any nervous signs like she had before.

"The live voting is going to begin now," Chen T. directed, "Pauline, you're up first."

As Pauline made her way to the diary room, Chen T. said to the audience, "Pauline is conspiring with DK and Rosalina to flip the house in a few weeks, it'll be interesting to see who the triad wants to send home."

"Hey Pauline," Chen T. said spunkily to the woman.

"Hi Chen T.," Pauline replied.

"Who do you vote to evict?" The hostess asked.

"I vote to evict Wario," Pauline said, and then departed, intersecting Rosalina in the hallway.

"Hi Rosalina," Chen T. greeted.

"Good evening Chen T.," Rosalina said with a smile.

"Who do you vote to evict?"

"I vote to evict Wario," Rosalina replied, and she confidently strode out of the room.

DK was next.

"Hi there Chen T.," DK saluted.

"Who do you vote to evict DK?" Chen T. questioned the simian.

"I sadly vote to evict Wario," DK said and then left.

"Daisy has vowed to topple Peach's powerful trio, but who will she vote to evict?" Chen T. asked the crowd as Daisy entered the diary room.

"Who do you vote to evict Daisy?" Chen T. asked.

"I vote to evict…Waluigi," Daisy said, and Chen T. nodded as Daisy left the room.

"Luigi is in a relationship with Daisy, so he should vote the same way," Chen T. explained.

"Hi Luigi, who do you vote to evict?" The Asian toad asked.

"A-hello Chen T.," Luigi replied, "I vote to evict Waluigi."

"Thank you Luigi," Chen T. praised and the plumber left.

"Birdo is working closely with Peach, and Peach wants Mario gone, so she should be voting to evict him," Chen T. tried to piece together Birdo's forthcoming actions.

"Hi Birdo," Chen T. greeted, and the pink dinosaur smiled warmly.

"Who do you vote to evict?" Chen T. asked.

"I vote to evict Mario," Birdo cast her vote and departed, leaving the last vote, Toadette's to be cast.

"Hi Toadette," Chen T. greeted the small woman.

"Hi Chen T.," Toadette said in reply.

"Who do you vote to evict?"

"I vote to evict Mario," Toadette said, and then promptly left the room.

"It's official," Chen T. said, "With three votes to evict, Wario. Wario will leave the house tonight. Let's give the news to the houseguests."

"Houseguests!" Chen T. boomed, her face filling up the television inside the house.

"The votes have been cast, and the results are in. When I say the evicted houseguests name, they will have but a few moments to grab their belongings, say their goodbyes, and exit the Big Brother house," Chen T. instructed.

"With 2 votes to evict," Chen T. stated, "Mario, you are safe."

The plumber wiped the sweat off his brow and breathed out a cool breath of air. Peach looked pretty shocked, and Birdo and Toadette crossed their arms uncomfortably.

"Waluigi, Wario," Chen T. addressed the two men, "One of you is about to leave the house."

"By a vote of 3-2," Chen T. announced, "Wario you have been evicted from the Big Brother house."

It sunk in, and the plump man rose.

"Too strong for you all eh?" Wario asked with a snobby air. He shook hands with Waluigi, ignored everyone else, grabbed his bag by the door, and strutted out. His departure was so sudden, that no one really had time to process any of it, and they soon felt guilty for treating the fat man so badly.

* * *

As he walked out on the stage, the crowd cheered for him. He waved his big arms proudly, greeting everyone in the crowds, and finally, he gave Chen T. a whopping hug.

"Oh Wario," Chen T. laughed, "You made quite a splash this week, literally."

"I guess I was just a bit too abrasive during the veto. No one wanted to have to go up against so they gave me the boot," He said in malice.

"About that," Chen T. said, "Who do you think was responsible for painting you like a bull. Peach or yourself?"

"A bit of both," Wario admitted, "I wanted the others to fear me, but in a game like this, you have to gain their trust. I played wrong I'll admit, but I think Peach was behind my departure."

"What if I told you it was the opposite," Chen T. said suspiciously.

"What?" Wario gawked in confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough, but Rosalina, Pauline, and DK are in a secret alliance, lurking in the shadows. They had the numbers, and sent you home. Birdo and Toadette voted for Mario, and Daisy and Luigi cast their vote for Waluigi," Chen T. divulged, shocking Wario completely.

"I would have never saw that coming, I just thought the three were acting like floaters," Wario admitted.

"Not quite," Chen T. said, "As they were responsible for your eviction. Let's take a look shall we?" Chen T. cued the videos.

**Rosalina: Oh Wario, little do you know that you'll be watching this video tonight. Pauline, DK, and I took advantage of the split feelings between Mario and Waluigi to wedge you right out of the house.**

** Pauline: While everyone was worried about Waluigi and Mario, we struck to take you out. You're a much more deceptive physical threat then you show, and we knew we had to take you out the first chance we got.**

** Peach: Wario, if you're sitting out there, then I'm sorry. I nominated you and Waluigi out of fear, but my intentions were to get Mario out this week. If he's still in this house and you're out there, then something won't add up after the eviction.**

** Waluigi: Wario, if you leave and I don't, I don't know what I'll do. You're such a huge part of my survival here, and you're my best friend. I don't care what anyone says, you could be nothing else for me, because I've got the greatest guy behind me, supporting me the whole way. If you're watching this, farewell my friend, I'll win for us.**

Wario looked a little teary-eyed and Chen T. said, "What do you think will happen to Waluigi?"

"I think he'll win," Wario said, and the authenticity of his words was approved by his tone. With one last handshake, Wario departed the Big Brother stage, out of the competition for good.

"The live eviction has concluded," Chen T. announced grandly, "But the power is up for grabs. The Head of Household competition is next, stay with us."

* * *

"Welcome back," Chen T. said, smiling right into the camera. "Before we left, Wario walked out of the Big Brother house, and the shadowy alliance between Rosalina, Pauline, and DK claimed their first victim. But now the power is up for grabs. Let's go to the backyard to check in with the houseguests."

"Houseguests!" Chen T. bellowed, her voice coming through the microphones in the backyard. Peach was sitting in a regal chair off to the side, while everyone else stood in a booth. There were blinders on either side, so they could not see one another. Each booth had a podium with a block on it that could be shifted to show either the letter A or the letter B.

"The power is up for grabs houseguests, and soon, the next Head of Household will be crowned. In this game, you will just have to answer the questions I throw at you. They'll be about the contents of the Big Brother house, and if you get one wrong answer you're out. The last person standing at the end of ten questions will be the new Head of Household, does everyone understand?" Chen T. instructed, and they all nodded and gave signals of understanding.

"Then it's time for the first question," Chen T. announced.

"Is the amount of firewood in the fireplace in the living either (A) 23 logs, or (B) 18 logs?" Chen T. asked.

Everyone furrowed their eyebrows, suddenly realizing the difficulty of the quiz. Everyone shifted their blocks around, and their answers were cast.

**Houseguests that responded with A- Birdo, Toadette, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Pauline**

** Houseguests that responded with B- Waluigi, DK**

"The correct answer is A," Chen T. said, "Sorry DK and Waluigi, but you've been eliminated, please reset and step down."

They both shifted their blocks back to the blank station and stepped out of their booth, joining Peach in the sitting area.

"Question Two," Chen T. continued, "How many pebbles are in the bottom of the fish tank in the Head of Household room? Is it (A) 733 or (B) 322?"

**Houseguests that responded with A- No One**

** Houseguests that responded with B- Birdo, Toadette, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Pauline**

"Everyone got it right, please reset," Chen T. instructed, and they all listened. She threw out the next question.

"On the first night, did Yoshi drink some of the champagne? (A) for yes, or (B) for no?"

Some of them thought for a moment, "I need an answer," Chen T. said.

**Houseguests that responded with A- Luigi, Rosalina, Birdo, and Mario**

** Houseguest that responded with B- Toadette, Daisy, and Pauline**

"The correct answer is A," Chen T. revealed, "Which means that Toadette, Daisy, and Pauline have been eliminated. Please step down and reset."

They did so, and only four remained.

"Question four," Chen T. said, "How many polka dots are collectively present on the mushroom beds in the have-not room? Is it (A) 12 or (B) 14?"

Birdo and Toadette immediately shifted their blocks, while Luigi and Rosalina took a bit.

**Houseguests that responded with A- Birdo, Toadette, Luigi, and Rosalina**

** Houseguests that responded with B- No one**

"B is correct, everyone got it right, please reset," Chen T. instructed, "How many stars are present on the wall of the outer space themed bedroom. Answer (A) for 1020 or (B) for 950."

**Houseguests that responded with A- Toadette, Luigi, and Rosalina**

** Houseguests that responded with B- Birdo**

"The correct answer is B houseguests, which means that Toadette, Luigi, and Rosalina have all been eliminated," Chen T. paused for a moment, "Congratulations Birdo you are the new Head of Household!"

Birdo put her head in her hands, and everyone cheered for her. Peach was clapping furiously, and ran to Birdo to place the key to HoH room around her neck. Some looked worried, others ecstatic, but pure joy was present on Birdo's face as she walked back into the house. She was now in control, and the house better watch out.

* * *

**Hopefully I can get back on track next week! Tell me what you think! Thanks everyone!**

** -AdmiralBobbery**


	8. The Pink Masquerade

Episode 8

* * *

_Previously on Big Brother…_

_Holding on for life, Peach endured her way to victory. Becoming the now autumn's second Head of Household. In retaliation for carving up the Dream Team and the blackballing Yoshi, Peach nominated Wario and Waluigi for eviction._

_Wario:__ We've got to play it cool and win our way off the block!_

_Waluigi:__ This is a disaster! One of us is going home!_

_With two separate attitudes, the two friends quickly butted heads._

_Wario:__ No hard feelings towards Waluigi, but I have to win that veto for myself, and if that means he has to go home, so be it._

_But at the veto, Wario showed too much power too soon, and lost to Peach in the final moments._

_Peach:__ It feels great to have all the power this week! I know that whatever I want to happen is going to happen!_

_With the power last week, Peach kept nominations the same. But when Toadette was secretly named as the MVP by the Mushroom Kingdom, the tiny girl nominated Mario for eviction._

_But her efforts were futile, because on eviction night, Wario stepped out of the Big Brother house, and a new Head of Household was crowned. Now that Birdo's in power, who will go on the block? Will the Dream Team reconcile or will Peach's new power alliance rule the house? And how will Rosalina and Pauline fare with the new power? Find out tonight on Big Brother!_

* * *

Sauntering into the house, Birdo clapped her hands and shook her arms around in pure jubilation. She was shocked at her win, mainly because she hadn't found the quiz quite hard, and realized that her mind might be her biggest asset in the game.

_Birdo:__ Oh my God, I cannot believe I won HoH! I think people really underestimate me in this game, so it's going to be a blast showing everyone what I'm actually made of._

Birdo plopped down on the couch in the living room, patting her big red bow and batting her eyelashes, making herself comfortable. She blew out a breath of hot air, the general excitement of the moment ceasing and the new persona of power settling in. She had the power now, and with that power came the ability to make or break certain players.

The Head of Household room had not yet been remodeled, so Birdo and Peach slunk into the Have-Not room with Toadette in tow. Daisy was nowhere to be found.

_Peach:__ At the last eviction, Daisy made her allegiance clear when only two votes surfaced in favor of Mario. I know Birdo is fiercely loyal to me, and Toadette just follows us around, so the only person it could've been was Daisy._

"I guess Daisy isn't going to be meeting with us anymore," Toadette supposed somberly, her head sort of hanging down in a mourning fashion, as if Daisy had died.

"Well there's no need to worry over her," Peach stated, "She's going to be out of here for double-crossing us."

"I feel the same way," said Birdo, "Daisy is obviously working with Mario and Luigi, and now we need to squash them."

"Are you sure?" Toadette questioned, "Should we refocus our priorities to taking out Daisy in revenge. Or would it be more beneficial to get a physical threat out."

"Well," Birdo hypothesized, "We could go for someone like DK, he seems to be on the outs, and even though he hasn't won anything yet, he could be holding back."

"Daisy is a traitor, you know she's the one who needs to go," Peach explained, her temper rising.

_Birdo:__ It did not sit well with me that Peach was being so adamant about removing Daisy from the game. This is my HoH, and I'm going to call the shots! Peach better watch herself or she's going to be the one sitting pretty on the block on eviction night!_

Downstairs in one of the slovenly bedrooms, Waluigi sulked in his rumpled bed. His partner was out of the game, and now he had no allies. No one to turn to, and he was pretty sure he was going to be nominated this week. His hopes were helplessly low, and he was considering walking. The house was against and everything seemed so grim. Until, the same woman he had a midnight encounter with in the storage room waltzed into his bedroom with quite the tantalizing offer.

"And that's the deal," Pauline explained. "Rosalina and I talked it over, and it would be marvelously beneficial for all four of us to band together. To make the strongest and most official alliance of the summer. It's got to have a name, and once it does, we'll knock everyone out of this game until we've hit the final four."

"I…," Waluigi replied, he was stunned, "I've got to say yes." He almost felt backed into a corner. There was nowhere else to turn to, and the fact that Pauline was offering him safety nearly made his heart drop out of his chest. His game was far from over, and he could use this alliance to progress far in the game, maybe even make it to the end.

"Excellent," Pauline hissed, "Let's get the other two in here and get to business." Soon, Rosalina and DK joined them, and the alliance of underdogs evolved from a crew of floaters to a deadly coalition of brains, brawn, and skill.

"We need a name," Rosalina said, positively giddy. The alliance was a true final-four deal, and it had the perfect combination of houseguests. DK with his massive strength, Rosalina with her sharp intellect, Waluigi with his dastardly scheming, and Pauline with her strong leadership skills. The four of them were destined to make it, and they were devising how to do just that.

"Housekeeping," Rosalina said suddenly, "It makes perfect sense." Everyone else was confused, but allowed her a few moments to explain herself. She continued on, "That's what housekeeping does, they clean house. They scrub out all the dirt and grime and leave the house spotless. That's exactly what we're aiming to do, clean house. We can even have a coded knock just by saying 'housekeeping.' It'll seem like a joke, because it's so obvious."

The name was simple, almost cliché, but it was perfect. In the still darkness in Waluigi's bedroom, Housekeeping was born.

"Who wants to see my HoH room?" Birdo squealed as she emerged from the diary room, her large red bow bouncing up and down as she bolted upstairs. The house gathered together, following the trotting pink dinosaur upstairs into her new bedroom.

Several faked exclamations of amusement, due to the fact that the room always held the same appearance. What was new though was the basket of spoils for Birdo, and the array of new pictures that were propped up in decorative frames or hung on the wall.

"Oh my goodness," Birdo breathed, "My family!" Propped next to the expansive bed was a picture of two dinosaurs that looked similar to Birdo, but one was colored brown and the other colored pink. Presumed to be her mother, the pink one looked like a spitting image of Birdo.

"I'm an only child," Birdo explained, every wondering why her family was so small. On the wall hung pictures of her dog Poochy, her friends Lily and Gloria, and her cousin Shanice.

"Open up your letter Birdo," Toadette instructed with excitement, hoping that she too would be able to open her own letter someday.

"Ok," Birdo said, "Let me see." She pried open the envelope, running a long and slender finger through the parting. Prying it open, she took out the sheet and began to tear up.

"It's from my cousin," Birdo divulged, then proceeded to read, "Birdo Baby! I am so happy for you! To be on this show and to win a competition is so fantastic! I can't believe I'm even writing this to you! Firstly, congratulations on winning Head of Household, but you better win the whole thing! Just kidding girl, but come home rich! We all love you so much and think about you so often. Mom, Dad, and Lily and Gloria send their love. You're doing marvelously, keep it up, you're in our prayers and we miss you. Go get em' girl- Shanice."

Everyone gushed and congratulated Birdo, save for a few perturbed individuals. Birdo didn't know it, but even as some houseguests expressed their satisfaction with her being in control, plots of usurpation lay in the shadows.

After everyone left, Birdo went with them downstairs, so the HoH room was left vacant. Downstairs, Rosalina was whipping up some fajitas, and DK was preparing some fruit salad.

"Birdo," Rosalina called, hissing through her teeth, "Come here for a moment babe."

Birdo sauntered over, wondering what Rosalina wanted.

"Just to be clear, you don't intend on putting me up do you?" Rosalina said, looking somewhat nervous.

_Rosalina:__ I just wanted to get a feel for Birdo's nominations, because it could impact Housekeeping._

"No darling," said Birdo truthfully, "I'm actually thinking of putting up the Mario brothers mind you. It's no good at all to keep a power duo in the house."

With the information she wanted, Rosalina nodded and returned to the stove, but nearly fell over in shock when the Big Brother alarm buzzed.

"Birdo, please report to the Diary Room," the loudspeaker called, and the Head of Household nervously entered the sequestered zone. Everyone came down to the kitchen, waiting for Birdo to emerge, wondering what Big Brother was possibly sharing with her. About three minutes into her absence, the door opened, and the pink dinosaur carried a box of wine.

"The wine is here!" Birdo hollered, and everyone cheered. It had been ages since any of them had tasted liquor, and they were eager to calm their nerves after all the plotting and competitions. There were only two bottles in the box, but they poured it out anyway. The only alcohol in the house had been the single bottle of champagne on the first night, so the red zinfandel made quite the splash as it entered everyone' s glass.

With the excitement of the night out of the way, everyone settled into the respective corners of the house, with plates of fajitas and fruit salad in tow, thanking DK and Rosalina for the meal. Once that had been handled, it wasn't long before people started dozing off.

The next morning, Daisy and Luigi woke up side by side. Having slept together for the past three nights, they were beginning to really soften up to each other. Planting a good morning kiss on one another's lips, the darling duo laid in bed for about an hour before revealing any intentions of getting up, by then however, most of the house was active.

The obnoxious blare of the neon wording on the television signaled everyone's attention.

"Nominations Today," It read, and Birdo's eyebrows seemed to furrow nervously as she read the message. The jeweler wasn't quite ready to make her nominations, and she thought it'd be good to speak with each member of her alliance separately to see how they all really felt. Knowing Toadette was probably awake in the Have-Not room, Birdo made a point of speaking to the young woman first.

"Morning Toadette," Birdo greeted cheerily, waving hello the pink girl as Toadette sat up in her cot. Her eyes looked a bit drowsy, but otherwise she was alert.

"Hey Birdo," Toadette replied, "What's up?"

"Nominations are today, and I know it's early, but I wanted to know what you were thinking before the house got active you know?" Birdo said, making it sound like she was deeply interested in Toadette's queries.

"I honestly believe it should be either Mario and Luigi, or Luigi and Daisy," Toadette admitted, "It's just going to be difficult keeping either duo under wraps later on in the game."

_Toadette:__ I wanted Birdo to know how I truly felt, I thought it was important to be honest with given the amount of power she had this week._

Birdo nodded slowly and said, "That's what I was thinking, I just wanted to be sure I'd have you behind when the nominations were cast."

"Definitely," Toadette answered, shaking her head in an affirmative manner. Birdo winked, signaling her understanding, and left the girl to go back to sleep or do whatever, for now.

Accosting Peach in the storage room, Birdo replayed the same proposal she had to Toadette, and Peach answered with quite the vehement flair.

"Daisy must go! She's horrible!" Peach spat viciously.

_Peach:__ Daisy is a snake and a liar, she needs to go!_

"She's obviously the target," Birdo told Peach what she wanted to hear, "But who should I put up next to her."

"Talk to Waluigi about being the pawn or something," Peach suggested, "That way it'll be obvious we're gunning for Daisy. Then, if she wins the veto, we just put up Luigi and we win. We can't put both of them up together, because the other pawn might go home. But we also have this tricky new third nominee to worry about."

"Hmph," Birdo said thoughtfully, "The third nominee is something I hadn't been thinking about. Who do you think it was last time?"

"I think it had to have been Wario or Waluigi, they were probably trying to paint Mario as a bigger target than either of them, but it didn't work out in the end obviously," Peach replied, seeming very sure of herself. Birdo nodded and bid her goodbye, continuing on to meet with Daisy.

Birdo confronted Daisy by the poolside later that morning, wondering where Daisy's loyalties truly lay.

"Well, as you know," Birdo began, "Mario only got two votes at the last eviction ceremony, which means not all three of us voted for him. I know I did, which means it is either you or Toadette, and Peach really thinks it's you."

"Let Peach think what she wants, she's so full of hot air," Daisy snapped, annoyed by the mention of her former ally.

"I just want to know if you're still part of this team Daisy, that's all I'm asking," Birdo confessed, seeming a bit ticked by Daisy's snobbishness.

"Of course I voted to evict Mario," Daisy said, "Everyone knows Toadette is such a flip-flopper, the girl just wants to keep everyone happy. I'm sure she voted Waluigi or Wario because that's what the house was doing, and she's trying to keep her social game strong."

"You honestly think Toadette flipped?" Birdo prompted, "I find that hard to believe darling."

"Believable or not," Daisy murmured, "It's the truth. You can do what you want Birdo, but know by nominating me, you're making a humongous mistake."

Birdo took all this into consideration, and then returned to the inside of the house to recollect her thoughts before nominations.

Entering the Head of Household room, Birdo poured through the keys, examining each one carefully before inserting them into their appropriate slots. She didn't know who she could trust, because Daisy's case had sounded believable. Toadette did seem like the kind of girl who would flip-flop, but Peach was so adamant about getting out Daisy. Birdo didn't want to anger her alliance mates, and believed that her arrangement with Peach and Toadette would benefit her more than listening to Daisy. Tying up the two keys left out of the mix and stashing them in the closet, Birdo carried the massive metal tray downstairs as it was time for nominations.

Peeking her head out of the sliding glass doors, Birdo called to the rest of the house in the backyard, "Hey everyone, it's time for the nomination meeting."

Everyone followed her back inside, eager and nervous to find out who would be up on the block for eviction this week. A lot had happened since Wario's eviction, from new alliances forming to allies last week becoming enemies this week. A lot of pressure was on Birdo, but she was prepared to deliver.

"This is the nomination meeting," Birdo announced once everyone was seated, "One of my duties as head of household is to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key, and that person is safe. They will pull the next key, and so on and so forth." With the general formalities out of the way, Birdo reached forward and removed the first key from its metallic slot.

"Rosalina," said Birdo, "You are safe." Peach looked rather perturbed that her name hadn't been first out the ring. Could she still trust Birdo? Her question was answered in the coming moments.

"Peach," Rosalina said after pulling out the second key, "You are safe." Peach smiled and happily accepted the key, thanking Birdo for keeping her safe one more week. Looping the device around her neck, she reached forward with her powder pink fingers and removed the third key.

"Toadette," said Peach grandly, "You are safe." The pink toad girl looked giddy, and she looped the key around her neck and pulled out the next key, Waluigi's.

"Waluigi, you are safe," Toadette murmured, aggravating Peach. Peach had wanted Waluigi to be the pawn! But, it was not her Head of Household, so she would have to wait for that.

"Thank you Birdo," Waluigi said, taking the key from Toadette. His lanky arm reached forward, and with a metallic chink, the next key was removed.

"DK, you are safe," Waluigi said, handing the simian his key. Donkey Kong gladly took it, and spun the tray towards him so he could remove the next key.

"Pauline," DK said, "You are safe." The realtor looked pleased, and as she accepted the key from DK, everyone was made aware that only one key remained in the slot. Peach, Toadette, Rosalina, Waluigi, Pauline, and DK were all safe, leaving Mario, Luigi, and Daisy with undetermined fates. The dating couple shared a look of grievance, knowing that at least one of them was on the block.

"The last person safe is…," Pauline said dramatically as she removed the key. "Luigi."

Mario was shocked. What had he done to anger Birdo? But alas, the nominations were cast, and although Daisy expected, the plumber in red had not. Red flushed his face as Birdo concluded the ceremony.

"As you can see, I have nominated you Daisy and you Mario for eviction. Daisy, you're up on the block because you went behind my back last eviction ceremony, so I don't know if I can trust you anymore. Mario, the house is pushing to evict you, and I believe it is too early to turn my ear from the house, so I had no choice."

Both nominees looked at her with stone gazes.

Birdo summed it up and said blatantly, "This nomination ceremony is adjourned." Everyone rose, taking turns hugging both of the nominees, and the Shroom Squad knew that at least one of them would be going home this week.

_Mario:__ I'm-a-on the block for the third week in-a-row, but it's been-a-twice now that I've-a-come down, so hopefully I can-a-do it again!_

_Daisy:__ It infuriates me that Birdo let Peach get in her ear like that. It's so easy to see that Birdo is being manipulated by Peach. Hopefully the MVP can nominate her and send her packing this week! Hopefully I'm the MVP! Then it'd get done for sure!_

_Birdo:__ Don't be silly, my nominations were one-hundred percent my own decision. I nominated Daisy to make it look like I was doing what Peach wanted, that way the target is off of me. I think I showed my self-loyalty by not nominating Waluigi as the pawn like Peach wanted, and I want this house to know that the decisions I make are my decisions!_

* * *

**I'm so sorry everyone! I really am! I've been so busy with school this week that I haven't had time to update! But do not fear, I'm going to be at my house with nothing to do all weekend, so I'm going to get a lot of writing done. Thanks for being patient, and I hope you liked the chapter! I'll be editing the MVP poll, so don't forget to vote for this week's MVP! And check out the blog! The new memory wall is up, so check out Wario's faded photo!  
**

**-AdmiralBobbery**


End file.
